TWE: Toonville Wrestling Entertainment
by LordryuTJ
Summary: Welcome to Toonville Wrestling Entertainment! Rated T for coarse language and violence.
1. Raw EP1

**Toonville Wrestling Entertainment**

**Episode 1**

**Rated T for language and fighting.**

**I do not own the characters in TWE, but TWE itself. I also do not own WWE or any parody, reference or tribute of it, either.**

* * *

Burn it to the Ground plays as fireworks fly in the RAW arena.

"Welcome, all you TWE fans, to the new action, originally filled with dark matches! This is Monday Night RAW!" said Johnny "The Prince" Lewbert.

"We are just minutes away from an exciting battle!" Mike Coland cheered.

"And some drama here, too!" John yelled.

"I'm Mike!" Mike said.

"And I'm John!" Johnny finished.

"Here, we'll see Mr. Krabs, the strong bad man, face the HBK of TWE, Glenn Quagmire!"

Mr. Krabs's theme music played as he appeared on the entrance ramp while a match-starting bell rang. (Mr. Kennedy's music)

"**The following match is scheduled for one-fall! Approaching the ring, from Bikini Bottom, weighting in with 298 pounds, Mr…… Krabs!**"

Mr. Krabs entered the ring and posed greatfully as he awaits his opponent, bare-chested with action.

Glenn Quagmire's theme music played as he walking into the arena. (Shawn Michaels' music)

"**And his opponent, from Quahog, Rhode Island, the HBK of the TWE, Glenn…… Quagmire!**"

Quagmire entered the ring and looked at Mr. Krabs with determined eyes. The bell rang, and the two came at each other. Mr. Krabs knocked Quagmire down with a clothesline. Glenn got up and got Mr. Krabs in a DDT clutch but Mr. Krabs reversed into a suplex clutch. He lifted up Glenn with all his might, and threw him out of the ring with a Throw Out Suplex. Quagmire landed on his back, and kipped up quickly. He then saw Mr. Krabs jump off the ropes, performing a senton on him. Mr. Krabs threw Quagmire into the ring, and pinned him.

1! 2! …Quagmire kicks out.

Quagmire kicked Mr. Krabs down, and when Mr. Krabs got up, Glenn grabbed him, pulling Mr. Krabs into a Neckbreaking Suplex. Quagmire ran to the ropes and stomped on the mat until Mr. Krabs got up, and Glenn performed a Sweet Chin Music on Mr. Krabs, bringing him down. Glenn pinned Krabs.

1! 2! …Krabs powers out.

Mr. Krabs got up and whipped Glenn into the ropes, springing into Mr. Krabs's Krabby Cutter (Reverse RKO). Glenn got up and performed a tornado DDT, but Mr. Krabs performed his patented Krabby Cutter once again. Mr. Krabs got into pin position.

1! 2! 3!

The bell rang and Mr. Krabs's theme music plays as Mr. Krabs celebrates his win.

"**And your winner, the strong bad crab, Mr. Krabs!**"

Mr. Krabs grabbed a microphone.

"Looks like Krabs has something to say!" Mike said.

"This should be good!" Johnny said.

"Well, look at all the fans here tonight!" Mr. Krabs said. "I think everybody loves me! Now, I won't be rude, but _I_ am going to be number one on Raw! All the other wrestlers out there… are losers! That's right! I went there! Everybody, like the dude over there, writhing in pain, is a loser! Even Peter Griffin out there! If you want to come here, go ahead!"

However, Peter Griffin's theme music plays as he appears entering the arena. (John Cena's theme)

"Wait, what?!" John said, surprised by Peter's appearance.

"That sounds like a challenge!" Peter said. "And I accept it, crab dish!"

"Who ya callin' crab fish, loser?!" yelled Krabs.

"Let's do this: Next week, TLC!" Peter yelled. His theme plays again as he leaves.

"And a challenge has just started after a starting battle!" Mike yelled.

"Next week, in a early Table, Ladders and Chairs match!" Johnny said.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the Raw locker room……**

Glenn was sitting in the locker room, remembering his loss. Joe walked over and saw Quagmire there.

"Hey, don't be sad, Glenn." Joe said. "At least you might be in the first actual Royal Rumble in the next few weeks. There, you might win and move on to Wrestlemania."

"I know." Glenn said. "It's only five weeks away, and Wrestlemania is, like, what? 10 weeks? 15? 20?"

"Okay, just think about it by yourself and I'll go for the next match of the night." Joe said, walking away.

* * *

Joe Swanson's theme music played as he arrived at the arena. The entrance-bell rang, signaling the start of the match. (Triple H's music)

"**The following match is scheduled for a one-fall! Approaching the ring, from Quahog, Rhode Island, weighing in 265 pounds, The Game, Joe…… Swanson!**"

Joe entered the ring with his water bottle and sprayed water into the air for part of his entrance. Sporting his trademark trunks, Joe is ready to wrestle.

Brian Griffin's theme music played as Brian drove into the ring on his motorcycle. ("To Be Loved", by Papa Roach)

"**And his opponent, from Quahog, Rhode Island, weighing in 211 pounds, the Mad Dog, Brian… Griffin!**"

Brian hopped off his motorcycle and entered the ring, without using the steps, posing with his trademark cross-arm pose. The referee entered the ring to referee the match and rang the match-starting bell, starting the match. Brian immediately ran up the ropes, jumped off them, and drop-kicked Joe in the face. Joe got up and whipped Brian into a turnbuckled, causing Brian to fly onto the top of the turnbuckle and fall to the mat, semi-conscious. Joe ran to the corner and started kicking Brian in the corner. Joe stopped when the referee counted to 3. Brian performed a leg drag on Joe, dragged him to the middle of the ring, and covered up.

1! …Joe kicks out.

Joe threw Brian through the ropes sending him to the outside.

1!

Joe left the ring, picked Brian up, dragged him over to a ring post and bashed his head into the post.

2!

Joe threw Brian into the post again, threw him back into the ring and entered the ring as well. Joe pinned Brian down.

1! 2! …Brian kicks out.

Joe puts Brian in a headlock position when back up, and did a German suplex on him. Joe backed up into his corner and waited for Brian to get up. Joe then ran at Brian and did a spear on him, going into pin position.

1! 2! …Brian powers out once more.

Brian gets the power to do a DDT on Joe, and pinned him down.

1! 2! …Joe kicks out again.

Brian then drop-kicks Joe again, and did multiple punches on him. The ref started counting, and Brian stopped after 4. Joe gave it all he got and performed the Swanson Stunner on Brian, knocking him down. Joe was about to pin Brian, when Brian caught Joe and pinned him instead.

1! 2! 3!

Brian's theme music played as Brian got up and posed in victory.

"**And your winner, the Mad Dog, Briannnn… Griffin!**"

Brian got on a turnbuckle and posed in glory.

"And there you have it! An exciting match!" Mike yelled.

"Let's see that possum pin again!" John yelled.

_Cue highlight._

_Joe gave it all he got and performed the Swanson Stunner on Brian, knocking him down. Joe was about to pin Brian, when Brian caught Joe and pinned him instead._

_1! 2! 3!_

_End highlight._

Brian walked out of the ring in victorious shape for his next match.

* * *

Brian is shown walking to the locker room, with Stewie Griffin, his tag team member, on the bench.

"So you beat him." Stewie said to Brian.

"Yeah, by a pin reversal." Brian said back to Stewie.

"Well, great job, dude!" Stewie cheered, giving Brian a knuckle touch. "Oh, by the way, Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star will face us in a tag team after Chris Griffin vs. Squilliam Fancyson!"

"Alright! Let's do it!" Brian yelled.

* * *

The next scene shows Chris Griffin, shirtless and hatless walking down to go to the arena for his match. The Raw theme music plays.

"And speaking of Chris vs. Squilliam, here he is!" Mike Coland said.

"It's Chris Griffin!" Johnny Lewbert said. "And his match is already coming up next!"

**Cue break.**

* * *

**End break.**

Chris Griffin's theme music played as he entered the arena, determined to win this match. The bell rang. (Randy Orton's music)

"**The following match is scheduled for one-fall! Approaching the ring, from Quahog, Rhode Island, the Viper of the TWE, Chris Griffin!**"

Chris Griffin looked at the left then the right sides of the crowd seats, and entered the ring via steps. He then climbed up a turnbuckle and looked around at the crowd again. Chris hopped off the turnbuckle and waited for his opponent to come in.

Squilliam's theme music played as Squilliam himself entered the arena. (Sheamus's theme.)

"**And his opponent, from Bikini Bottom, the fancy man Squilliam Fancyson!**"

Squilliam walked to the apron, and pulled himself up to the apron with the ropes, walking through and posing for the crowd. The official began the match as the bell rang, signaling that the match had just started. Squilliam runs into the ropes, bouncing off them, and doing a tackle on Chris, punching him constantly, and getting up after a few punches. Chris got up and did a DDT on Squilliam. He lifted Squilliam up by his head and whipped him into one of the turnbuckles. Chris sat Squilliam on top of the turnbuckle and did a Superplex, weakening Squilliam down. Chris then went in for the pin.

1! 2!

Squilliam possum pinned Chris, causing the ref to go and reset the pin.

1! 2! …Chris powers out, lifting Squilliam up into a Oklahoma Slam.

Chris successfully performed the Oklahoma Slam, picking Squilliam up again. He then did a successful no-lift Backbreaker. Chris then picked up Squilliam and whipped him into the ropes, but Squilliam did a Hurricanrana on Chris, going into a Hurricanrana hold. Squilliam then punched Chris in the gut, then pinned him.

1! 2! …Chris once again kicks out.

Squilliam then bounced off the ropes, but Chris kipped up and did a quick RKO out of nowhere, going into a pin.

1! 2! 3!

Chris's theme music played as he posed in successfulness. Squilliam left the ring saddened by his loss.

"**And your winner, the Viper of the TWE, Chriiiiiis… Griffin!**"

"That was an incredible matchup!" Mike said.

"You said it!" John said. "Although a bit unexpected."

* * *

Brian's theme music played as he and Stewie entered the arena, with determined looks on their eyes. The bell rang, signaling the ring announcer to introduce Brian and Stewie.

"**The following contest is scheduled for a tag-team one-fall! Approaching the ring, both from Quahog, Rhode Island, in a total of 341 pounds, Brian and Stewie, the Mad Griffins!**"

Brian and Stewie entered the ring via steps and under the ropes respectively. After entering the ring, Brian and Stewie waited for their opponents to arrive to the arena.

Spongebob's (and Squidward's) theme played as fireworks fly and Spongebob and Patrick arrive. (Rhodes and DiBiase's music)

"**And their opponents, both from Bikini Bottom, the tag team of Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star, the main men, the Krusty Krushers!**"

Spongebob and Patrick both ran under the ropes into the ring. Patrick and Stewie got to the apron as the referee rang the match-starting bell. Spongebob and Brian start first.

Brian instantly did a spear on Spongebob, but Spongebob got up and did a Buzzsaw Kick on Brian, picking him up and placing him on the top of a turnbuckle. Patrick punched Brian off, and Spongebob jumped up and did a Super DDT on him. Spongebob then dragged Brian by his feet to the middle of the ring and pinned him.

1! 2! …Stewie breaks up the pinfall with a diving elbow drop.

Brian makes the tag to Stewie and he got on top of the near turnbuckle. Spongebob ran at Stewie, but Stewie drop-kicked Spongebob in the face, tagging back to Brian. Brian pulled Spongebob up and got into powerbomb position. Brian then ran to Spongebob's corner and powerbombed Spongebob on Patrick, sending them both to the concrete.

1!

Spongebob quickly got up and went back into the ring, while Patrick got back up on the apron. Spongebob tags Patrick in, and Patrick hits Brian with a clothesline, then does a two-handed chokeslam on Stewie at the apron onto the mat. Spongebob comes in, gets tagged in by Patrick, and pins Brian while Patrick runs back to the apron.

1! 2! …Brian powers out.

Spongebob Irish whips Brian into the ropes, but Brian counters Spongebob with his Mad Dog Running Neckbreaker (Running neckbreaker). Brian then goes in for a pin.

1! 2! …Patrick pulls Brian off, breaking the pin.

Spongebob tags Patrick as the legal man, and Patrick does his Starfish Chokeslam (Chokeslam off the top rope) straight off the turnbuckle near him. Spongebob comes in, and Patrick puts Brian in a headlock. Spongebob does his Headbasher (Jumping buzzsaw kick) which hits as soon as Patrick let go. Spongebob then ran to Stewie, and kicked Stewie onto the concrete, jumping out for a cross body after Stewie falls. Patrick makes the pin.

1! 2! …Brian possum pins Patrick.

1! 2! 3!

The bell rang and Brian's theme music played as Brian got up and got his hand raised in glory by the official. Spongebob got back on the apron and saw that Brian and Stewie had won.

"**And your winners, the Mad Griffins!**"

"Wow! I can't believe it!" Mike yelled.

"The Krusty Krushers beaten at their own game?! Ooh! I gotta see the last part again!" John yelled.

_Cue highlight._

_Spongebob tags Patrick as the legal man, and Patrick does his Starfish Chokeslam straight off the turnbuckle near him. Spongebob comes in, and Patrick puts Brian in a headlock. Spongebob does his Headbasher which hits as soon as Patrick let go. Spongebob then ran to Stewie, and kicked Stewie onto the concrete, jumping out for a cross body after Stewie falls. Patrick makes the pin._

_1! 2! …Brian possum pins Patrick._

_1! 2! 3!_

_End highlight._

"Well, one more match until the end of the Raw time today!" Mike mentioned.

"That's right! The United States championship! Cleveland Brown vs. Spongebob Squarepants!" Johnny said. The screen then showed a Royal Rumble 2010 "VS." graphic of Cleveland vs. Spongebob and the US Championship belt at the bottom of the screen. "Who will come out on top and win the Championship? Find out after this!"

**Cue break.**

* * *

**End break.**

Cleveland Brown's theme music played as Cleveland himself entered the arena, with the entrance bell ringing in the background. (Mark Henry's music)

"**The following contest is scheduled for a one-fall match! And it is for the United States championship! Approaching the ring, from Quahog, Rhode Island and Virginia, weighing in 276 pounds, Cleveland Browwwwwn!**"

Cleveland Brown slowly entered the ring and showed his biceps to the crowd.

Spongebob's theme music plays as he appears in the arena, running down the entrance ramp.

"**And his opponent, from Bikini Bottom, and one half of the Krusty Krushers, Spongebob Squarepants!**"

Spongebob slid into the ring and did a "K" pose. The referee appears with the title in his grasp, and raises the belt. The bell rings, and the match starts as the belt is placed on the announcer table.

Cleveland ran to Spongebob and clotheslined him. Spongebob kipped up and did a successful hurricanrana on Cleveland, but Cleveland then grabbed Spongebob's legs and threw him into the nearest turnbuckle. Spongebob got on the top rope and did a cross body, but Cleveland catches him in midair and does a powerslam on Spongebob, and goes for the pin.

1! 2! …Spongebob kicks out at two and a half.

Spongebob got up and tried to do a DDT, but was caught and brought into a double underhook powerbomb by Cleveland. He went up into the top rope and led Cleveland to the turnbuckle. Cleveland hit the turnbuckle, and Spongebob jumped, grabbed Cleveland, and did a Sponge Pin (Diving roll-up sitout pin)

1! 2! …Cleveland kicks out.

Cleveland grabs Spongebob by the head and goes into Piledriver position, flips him over and does a inverted Piledriver. Cleveland goes into a pin, but Spongebob pushes him off and bounced off the ropes, doing a Krabby Spear (Running spear bouncing off the ropes) ending in a pin.

1! 2! 3!

The bell rings and Spongebob's theme music plays, while Spongebob does a winning dance.

"**Here's your winner, and the brand new United States champion, Spongebob Squarepants!**"

"Now that that's out of the way, it is now over! See you next week!" Mike said.

"Bye!" John signs off.

**End show.**

* * *

**Seeya! This has been great making this, and it is **_**long**_**!**


	2. ECW EP1

**Toonville Wrestling Entertainment**

**Episode 2**

**Rated T for coarse language and violence.**

* * *

Don't Question My Heart plays as fireworks fly around at the ECW arena.

"Welcome to ECW!" Mark Basher cheered.

"Where the action happens!" Todd Grasher said.

"We've got many matches up to score here!" Mark said.

"And extreme rules!" Todd continued.

"Speaking of Extreme Rules, there is a triple threat tag team extreme rules match, with guest Smackdown tag team Bart and Milhouse, the Smackdowners!" Mark started.

"And the teams of Hermes and Barbados and Phil and Mason!" Todd finished.

"Let's get to it!"

The Smackdowners' (And Bart's) theme music played as Bart and Milhouse appeared in the arena. The starting bell rings. (CM Punk's theme music)

"**The following contest is scheduled for a no-count-ring-out triple threat tag team ECW Extreme Rules match! Approaching the ring, both from Springfield, from Smackdown, Bart and Milhouse, theeeeeee Smackdowners!**"

Bart and Milhouse ran down the entrance ramp and then slid under the ropes, entering the ring. Bart and Milhouse pose on the top rope as the next tag team appeared.

Hermes and Barbados's theme music played as they entered the arena. (Kofi Kingston's theme music, S.O.S")

"**And the second team, both from Jamaica, the Jamaicans Hermes Conrad and Barbados Slim!**"

Hermes and Barbados Slim run down the entrance ramp, run up the steps and enter the ring through the ropes. They both do the trademark clap while fireworks sync into the claps. Now, the two tag teams stayed at their sides while the last tag team members appeared.

Phil and Mason's theme music played as Phil and Mason themselves arrived to the arena. (Carlito and Primo's theme music)

"**And the last tag team, both from the Central Park Zoo, Phil and Mason, Monkey Town!**"

Phil and Mason walk down the entrance ramp, show-boating to the crowd. Phil slides into the ring under the ropes, while Mason enters walking up the steps and going through the ropes. The monkeys walked over to another turnbuckle. Milhouse, Barbados and Phil walked to their rightful apron sides. The official arrives and entered the ring, signaling the bell to ring. The bell does, and the match begins.

Hermes tried to clothesline Mason, but he ducks, causing Hermes to bounce off the ropes and try again. However, Bart did a drop toe hold, causing Hermes to tumble onto the ropes. Mason clotheslined Hermes out of the ring. Hermes got up and pulled out two chairs from under the apron, giving one to Barbados. Hermes slid back into the ring and hit Mason with the chair. Using the chair as a lift up to the ropes, Hermes jumped off the chair, then the ropes, landing on Mason. Hermes prepares for the pin.

1! …Bart breaks up the pin, ending the pin at 1.

Phil jumped off the apron and pulled out a ladder and then a table both from under. He brought the ladder up to the ring and set up the table outside. Mason is dropped onto the top rope by Hermes for a on the top rope attack. Hermes walked out onto the apron and prepared for a DDT position off the apron. Hermes did the DDT and landed on the table, breaking it in two. Hermes gets back in the ring and clotheslines Phil over the top rope, then did a Trouble in Paradise on Milhouse, who was about to jump off the rope for a springboard attack. Hermes then threw Bart down for a pin.

1! 2! …Bart powers out.

Milhouse and Phil started attacking each other. Phil did a overhead belly to belly suplex into the security wall. Barbados then jumped down and did a Barbados Bomb (Two handed sitout chokebomb) on Phil. Hermes whipped Bart into a turnbuckle and did a drop-kick on him, then threw him over the top rope. Hermes dragged Bart back into the ring and went for a pin.

1! 2! 3!

The bell rang, and Hermes and Barbados's theme music played. Barbados got back into the ring and raised his hands with Hermes in victory.

"**And here are your tag team Extreme Rules winners, Hermes Conrad and Barbados Slim!**"

"Whoa! That was amazing!" Mark yelled.

"I could've entered that ring!" Todd stated.

"Good thing our announcer table wasn't broken instead of that other table!" Mark said.

"Let's check the highlights." Todd said.

_Cue highlight 1._

_Hermes tried to clothesline Mason, but he ducks, causing Hermes to bounce off the ropes and try again. However, Bart did a drop toe hold, causing Hermes to tumble onto the ropes. Mason clotheslined Hermes out of the ring._

"**Good rivalry teamwork!" Mark remarked.**

_Cue highlight 2._

_Using the chair as a lift up to the ropes, Hermes jumped off the chair, then the ropes, landing on Mason. Hermes prepares for the pin._

_1! …Bart breaks up the pin, ending the pin at 1._

"**That was just easy!" Todd remarked.**

_Cue highlight 3._

_Mason is dropped onto the top rope by Hermes for a on the top rope attack. Hermes walked out onto the apron and prepared for a DDT position off the apron. Hermes did the DDT and landed on the table, breaking it in two._

"**And that's all she wrote!" Mark mentioned.**

_End highlights._

* * *

We cut to a hallway leading to the arena. Mung and Shnitzel are there.

"This is gonna be good, Shnitzel, you hear me? It's got to be good! You're facing K'nuckles" Mung said, but then, K'nuckles is seen walking over to Mung and Shnitzel.

"Rey! Ra-radda radda radda, ra-ra-radda, radda, radda, radda, r-r-r-radda!" Shnitzel yelled at K'nuckles. But K'nuckles gets confused.

"Um, what did he say?" K'nuckles asked Mung.

"Um… uh. Well… uh………'Freak!'" Mung replied hesitantly.

"Pfft. And people call _me_ a weirdo." K'nuckles said before walking down the hallway more.

"K'nuckles on his way to the arena!" Mark said.

"Will he win against the rock monster, Shnitzel?" Todd asked. "Find out next!"

**Cue break.**

* * *

**End break.**

K'nuckles' theme music and entrance video is heard playing while he arrives at the ECW arena, looking serious. (William Regal's theme music) The bell rang.

"**The following contest is scheduled for one-fall! Approaching the ring, from Stormalong Harbor, the wooden captain, Captain K'nuckles!**"

K'nuckles started walking down the entrance ramp, still looking serious and determined. K'nuckles reached the metal steps, and started walking up to the apron. K'nuckles walked through the ropes, and stood at his corner.

Shnitzel's theme music started playing along with his entrance video. Shnitzel in the flesh arrived to the arena. (Ezekiel Jackson's theme music)

"**And his opponent, from Marzipan City, weighing in 346 pounds, the rock monster, Shhhhhhhntzel!**"

Shnitzel started slowly walking down the entrance ramp, looking more serious than ever. Shnitzel was the baddest in the ECW, and was the biggest, too. Shnitzel grabbed hold of the ropes, and lifted himself up. Shnitzel then climbed through the ropes and walked over to his corner turnbuckle. The referee in the ring signaled the bell to ring. As it did, the match began.

K'nuckles ran down to Shnitzel and tries to attack him, but Shnitzel did a German suplex onto the turnbuckle behind him, hurting K'nuckles's back. Shnitzel picked K'nuckles up and placed him on the top rope, then clutched his neck, and pointed at the crowd. But K'nuckles reverses the chokeslam, and did a reverse DDT after diving off the top rope. K'nuckles then went for the pin.

1! …Shnitzel kicks out.

Shnitzel then did a chokeslam on K'nuckles, throwing him hard into the mat, and then went for a pin.

1! 2! … K'nuckles kicks out at two and a half.

K'nuckles attempted to do a vertical suplex on Shnitzel, but during the lift, Shnitzel dropped down and performed a Rocky Road Neckbreaker (Jumping neckbreaker) on K'nuckles. He then went for a pin.

1! 2! …K'nuckles kicks out at two and a half once again.

K'nuckles whipped Shnitzel into the ropes, and performed a Pirate Stunner (Irish whip rebound stunner). And then, he went into pin position, placing his feet on the ropes.

1! 2! …Shnitzel powers out again.

Shnitzel got behind K'nuckles, and did another Rocky Road Neckbreaker. Shnitzel picked K'nuckles up, and locked K'nuckles up in a full nelson. K'nuckles, struggling, attempted to escape, but Shnitzel starting swinging him around and threw him into a turnbuckle, finishing the Rocky Swingout (Spinning release full nelson). Shnitzel then went into a pin, but K'nuckles rolled him up.

"Wait, what the heck?!" Mark said, surprised.

1! 2! 3!

"He did it! K'nuckles did it!" Todd cheered.

K'nuckles's theme music started playing as he poses for the fans.

"**Here's your winner, Captain K'nuckles!**"

Mung then arrived at the ring and met up with Shnitzel, who had got up earlier.

"Well, you did your best, right, Shnitzel?" Mung said.

Shnitzel felt angry at Mung, and knocked him down with one punch to the face.

"Oooh!" Mark yelled. "That aughta hurt!"

"He got betrayed!" Todd remarked.

"Let's see it again!" Mark mentioned.

_Cue highlight._

_Mung arrived at the ring and met up with Shnitzel, who had got up earlier._

"_Well, you did your best, right, Shnitzel?" Mung said._

_Shnitzel felt angry at Mung, and knocked him down with one punch to the face._

_End highlight._

K'nuckles was given a microphone for a speech to be made.

"So, well, I guess I have to say something, right?" K'nuckles chuckled while the crowd laughed. "Okay. Well, it was really unexpected when I won against the biggest guy on ECW." K'nuckles cleared his throat. "But most importantly, it was an honor to defeat the rock monster. I didn't know how challenging it was to—" K'nuckles was interrupted by Shnitzel whacking him on the back of the head with a steel chair.

"Oh my god!" Mark cried.

"H-how could he?!" Todd yelled in shock.

Shnitzel walked through the ropes and hopped off the apron, walking back up the entrance ramp, before taking a look at K'nuckles again. Shnitzel's theme music played as he left.

"Well, don't worry, fans! More action is coming next on ECW!

**Cue break.**

* * *

**End break.**

Elery McManly, the chairman of the TWE, was sitting in his office, when a knock at the door was heard.

"Come in!" Elery said. Spongebob entered, with the United States Championship in his grasp.

"So, Mr. McManly, shocking to see me take the US Championship, huh?" Spongebob said

"Yes." Elery replied. "However, I have something special for you."

"What is it?" Spongebob asked.

"If you come to ECW as a guest superstar for tonight, will you be able to take in a ECW Championship match against the other challenger Mung Daal for the main event?" Elery asked Spongebob. "Squidward's already here for a chance at Still Standing this weekend."

"Well, of course! It's the best belt in ECW!" Spongebob replied. "Plus Squidward might make it to Still Standing."

"Very well, then." Elery said. "You may leave."

Spongebob left Elery's office.

"Well, it's official!" Mark said. "Spongebob will face Mung Daal for the ECW championship for the main event!"

* * *

The bell rang.

"**This is one of the four Still Standing qualifying matches! The winner will fight at Still Standing! Here, it's a Raw vs. ECW match!**"

Squidward's theme music started playing along with his entrance video. He arrived at the arena looking determined to fight his opponent here tonight.

"**Introducing the first superstar, from Bikini Bottom, the priceless squid, Squidward Tentacles!**"

After a pose and a few fireworks, Squidward continued walking down the entrance ramp. Squidward reached the steps and walked up them, entering the ring right then. Squidward posed greatfully as he waited for his opponent.

Eddy's theme music started playing along with his entrance video as he arrived at the arena. (Chris Masters' theme music)

"**And his inter-brand opponent, from the Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac, the money-making man, Eddy!**"

Eddy ran down the entrance ramp and slid under the ropes, into the ring. Fireworks blasted into the air, forming a dollar sign cloud behind Eddy. The referee pointed at Squidward, then Eddy, then rang the bell, starting the match.

Squidward attempted to clothesline Eddy, but accidentally threw himself over the top rope. He got back up and went back into the ring before the 1-count. Eddy captured Squidward and performed a bulldog on him. Squidward got up and did a belly to belly suplex on Eddy, ending the move with a pin.

1! 2! …Eddy kicks out for once.

Eddy drop-kicked Squidward, who kipped up quick. He then did a vertical suplex, but held on for a second one, and held on again to finish the Tri-Suplex (Three suplexes in one combo). Eddy got up and had enough energy to perform the Money-Maker (Reverse suplex DDT) and go for a pin.

1! 2! …Squidward kicks out at two and a half.

Squidward whipped Eddy headfirst into a ring post, causing Eddy to nearly lose consciousness. Squidward turned Eddy around on the turnbuckle and backed up for a knee to the chest. Eddy fell down in sitting position, but Squidward placed him on the top rope and set up for the Squidplex (Suplex stunner, usually when the opponent is sitting on the top rope). Squidward then went into pin position.

1! 2! …Eddy kicks out at two and a half.

Eddy performed another Money-Maker, but was reversed by Squidward into a Squidplex. Squidward went for another pin.

1! 2! …Again, Eddy kicks out at two and a half.

Squidward did another Tri-Suplex, and then pinned again.

1! 2! …One more two and a half kick out by Eddy.

Eddy whipped Squidward into a turnbuckle, but Squidward reversed the Irish whip and whipped _him_ into the turnbuckle. Squidward charged at Eddy, but Eddy flipped onto the top of the turnbuckle, causing Squidward to run into the ring post. Squidward rubbed his head, but couldn't see Eddy jumping off the top rope doing a drop-kick on his face. Eddy ran in and covered Squidward up.

1! 2! 3!

Eddy's theme music started playing again as he raised his arms up in victory.

"**Here's your winner, who is going to Still Standing, Eddy!**"

"He's going to the battle royal at Still Standing!" Todd cheered.

"And possibly winning it!" Mark added after Todd. "Now, up next, the ECW Championship! Spongebob vs. Mung Daal!"

"Don't change the channel!" Todd added. "We wouldn't want you to miss this!"

**Cue break.**

* * *

**End break.**

Spongebob's theme music blared from the speakers and his entrance video appeared on the Titantron. He then arrived at the arena as the bell rang.

"**The following contest is scheduled for a one-fall match! And it is for the ECW Championship! Approaching the ring, from Bikini Bottom, he is one half of the Krusty Krushers, Spongebooooooob Squarepants!**"

Spongebob slid into the ring and did a "K" pose. He then waited for his opponent to arrive.

Mung's theme music blared from the speakers and his entrance video instantly appeared on the Titantron, replacing Spongebob's Titantron video. (Christian's theme music) He ran into the arena with determined looks in his eyes.

"**And his opponent, from Marzipan City, Mung Daaaaal!**"

Mung started sprinting down the entrance ramp, sliding under the ropes into the ring. The referee pointed at Mung, then at Spongebob, and started the match with a single ring of a bell and a gesture. Mung and Spongebob started slowly walking in a circle, and they went into a tie-up, ending in Mung whipping Spongebob into the nearest turnbuckle. Spongebob climbed up the ropes and jumped off, attempting to do a cross body on Mung. Mung catches Spongebob in midair and brings him to the nearest apron, dropping Spongebob out of the ring.

1!

Spongebob leaned against the announcer table, but Mung jumps off the springboard part of the ropes, and Spongebob dashes away from Mung's target area, causing Mung to land face-first into the edge of the announcer table, and fall over unconscious.

2!

Mung struggles.

3!

Mung tries to get up.

4!

Mung gets back on his feet and quickly enters the ring before the 5 count. Spongebob then clotheslined Mung over the top rope, causing him to land on his back onto the concrete. Mung got up and decided to take some parts off the announcer table next to him.

1!

Spongebob climbed the top rope and attempted to do a cross body when Mung sprinted out of the way, causing Spongebob to break through the announcer table.

2!

Spongebob writhed in pain and got up, but was thrown head-first into the ring post by Mung.

3!

Mung continued throwing Spongebob into the ring post.

4!

Mung then threw Spongebob back in the ring, sliding in with him. Mung pulled Spongebob away from the ropes and goes for the pin.

1! 2! …Spongebob kicks out at two and a half.

Spongebob placed Mung on the ropes, and pulled the rope down, springing Mung out onto the concrete. However, Mung got back into the ring before the 1 count and did a DDT on Spongebob before getting him in a arm-lock. Spongebob struggled constantly, trying to get out of the submission. The official ran over to Spongebob, seeing if he submits. Spongebob breaked out of the armlock and did the Headbasher on Mung, landing him in a pin in order to win.

1! 2! …Mung kicks out of the pin at two and a half.

Mung then whipped Spongebob into a turnbuckle, and pummeled on him while holding the ropes. The ref starting counting up, and pulled Mung away from Spongebob, starting a short argument. While Mung was distracted, Spongebob performed another Headbasher. Spongebob went in for the pin, but Mung captured him and got him in a chin lock.

For a few minutes, Spongebob started struggling. But then, Patrick appeared on the entrance ramp and ran down with a chair, whacking Mung with it. The bell rings, signaling Spongebob to be disqualified.

"**And your winner by disqualification and the new ECW champion, Munnnnnnng Daaaaaaaal!**"

Mung's theme music started playing again as his hand is raised by the referee in success.

"No hard feelings, right?" Patrick asked Spongebob, but then, Spongebob threw him over the top rope.

"What?!" Mark screamed.

"Disqualification?!" Todd screamed after Mark. "Why was Patrick here?! Would he be working out at Raw right now?!"

"Well, I don't know, but I think Spongebob throwing Patrick over the top rope might be a preview of the soon Royal Rumble a few weeks later. Remember, the first Royal Rumble is for the first person going to Wrestlemania, and the second is for the second man."

"Well, see ya next time, TWE fans!"

* * *

**Okay, you guys might notice that the names of the commentators are references to the WWE commentators.**

**Well, next is Smackdown! Then TWE Superstars!**

**See ya!**


	3. Smackdown EP1

**Toonville Wrestling Entertainment**

**Episode 3: SmackDown! Episode 1**

**This episode has been rated T for some coarse language and much needed violence.**

**I do not own Raw, SmackDown!, or ECW. I also do not own World Wrestling Entertainment/Federation.**

* * *

Let It Roll blares from the speakers as fireworks fly all over the Titantron and the entrance to the arena.

"Welcome to Smackdown!" Jack Rohn says.

"One of the main brands in World Wrestling Entertainment!" Dagg says.

"I'm Jack Rohn!" Jack says.

"And I'm Dagg!" Dagg says after Jack.

"This is going to be awesome!" Jack announced.

"This weekend, a special battle royal called Still Standing will be airing, and Eddy is the first and only participator as of today." Dagg mentioned.

"And another qualification match will come in Smackdown, then two more in Superstars."

The bell rang, signaling a match to be starting.

"**The following contest is a Still Standing qualification match!**"

Fry's theme music blared from the speakers and his Titantron video was shown on it. He came in out in the stage. (Matt Hardy's theme music)

"**Introducing first, approaching the ring, from New New York, the Future Boy, Philip J. Fry!**"

Philip ran down the ramp, looking excited to wrestle, and slid into the ring, under the ropes. He looked around, and started leaning on the ropes, waiting for the opponent to arrive.

Zapp's theme music blared from the speakers while his entrance video was shown on the Titantron. Zapp himself arrived on stage, wearing his white entrance robe and looking sexy to the crowd. (John Morrison's theme music)

"**And his opponent, approaching the ring as well, from the captain's seat, the sexiest man in Smackdown, Zapp Brannigan!**"

Zapp continued walking down the ramp, still looking sexy, and arrived at the ring. He walked up the steps, and flipped over the ropes, taking off his robe and throwing it at the crowd. The referee signaled the match to start, and the bell rang.

Fry walked over to a corner and flipped off the top rope, catching a running Zapp in a Hurricanrana. Next, he kicked Zapp on the mat many times and sprang off the ropes, doing a belly flop on Zapp, pinning him down.

1! …Zapp kicks out.

Zapp got back up quickly and knocked Fry back down with a elbow drop. Fry got back up and set up for a vertical suplex. Zapp reversed it by punching Philip in the chest, then lifted him up, dropping him on his back with a vertical suplex. Zapp quickly ran onto the top of the turnbuckle, but Fry started punching Zapp down to the mat. He then pushed Zapp into the ring post, back first. Zapp got back up and threw Fry into the turnbuckle. Fry struggled in the turnbuckle, and Zapp placed him on the top rope and set up for a DDT with them both on the top rope, but Fry reversed it and performed a Superplex out of the ring, causing Zapp to land on the security bars. He then tumbled onto the concrete, and the ring count started.

1!

Zapp tried to get up as the count reached 1.

2!

Zapp continued to struggle as the count raised up to 2.

3!

Zapp nearly got up, but Fry jumped out of the ring and landed on Zapp. He then picked Zapp up and threw him back into the ring before the 4 count. Fry got up and trapped Zapp in a Orange Blur attack (Reverse vertical suplex). He succeeded in performing the Orange Blur, and went into a cover up.

1! 2! …Zapp kicks out at two and a half.

Zapp whipped Fry into the ropes, but Fry did a chop block, sweeping Zapp off his feet. Fry then went back into a cover up position.

1! 2! … Zapp again kicks out at two and a half.

Zapp again got up and threw Fry into a belly to belly suplex, nearly sending him over the top ropes. Fry hung onto the top rope and flipped back into the ring. Fry then did a DDT on Zapp. Zapp got back up and whipped Fry back into the ropes, catching him off guard with a clothesline. Zapp went into the cover up position, but Fry grabbed him and flipped him over, and went into a pin.

1! 2! 3!

Fry's theme music started playing again as he got up and raised his arm in glory.

"**Here's your winner, Philip J. Fry!**"

"He's going to the Still Standing special!" Dagg cheered.

"And he might just be number one!" Jack hoorayed. "Just as usual, the Still Standing special winner will get to pick a championship match during the Royal Rumble with anybody he chooses.

"Fry is now with Eddy in the 4 man battle royal special!" Dagg mentioned.

"Up next, a brand new tag team matchup!" Jack announced.

**Cue break.**

* * *

**End break.**

The Smackdowners' theme music blared from the speakers as the entrance video for the tag team played on the Titantron. The two, Bart and Milhouse arrived on the stage. The starting bell rang again.

"**The following tag team match is scheduled for one fall! Approaching the ring, both from Springfield, the biggest tag team in Smackdown, Bart and Milhouse, theeeeeee Smackdowners!**"

Bart and Milhouse ran down the entrance ramp and then slid under the ropes, into the ring. Bart and Milhouse pose on the top rope as the opposing tag team appeared.

Roger's theme music blared from the speakers as the video for him played on the Titantron. He and Stan arrived on the stage and fireworks exploded behind them. (Edge's theme music)

"**And their opponents, from the CIA and parts unknown respectively, the tag team of Stan and Roger Smith!**"

Stan and Roger ran down the ramp and slid through under the ropes, right into the ring. The official started the match as the bell rang. The match starts as Roger and Bart start out in the ring.

Roger ran into Bart and tackled him down with a spear. Bart got back up and drop-kicked Roger. Roger stood upright still, and whipped Bart into Stan's corner, and tagged Stan in, joining him in performing a double Superplex. However, Bart started punching Stan and Roger back and forth multiple times. Roger fell to the mat, walking over to the apron, while Stan succeeded in doing the Superplex on Bart. Stan then got Bart in a leg lock, while Milhouse stretched his hand out to Bart. Bart crawls over to his corner and tags Milhouse in, who climbs up the turnbuckle near him and does a elbow drop on Stan, breaking the submission hold. Bart got to the apron while Milhouse trapped Stan in a chin lock. He kept hold of the submission hold, but Stan lifted him up, and did a backbreaker on Milhouse. Milhouse got back up, but Stan lifted him up once more and placed him right on the turnbuckle near Bart. Stan then went into position, and performed a Stunner on Milhouse, knocking him down to the mat. Stan got into another leg lock, while Milhouse tagged Bart back into the ring. Bart picked Stan up and whipped him into the ropes near Roger, and did a clothesline on both Roger and Stan at the same time. Stan got back onto the ring, but Bart performed a pin on him.

1! 2! …Stan kicks out.

Stan then pulled Bart into a powerbomb and performed one on him, holding the sitout part for a pin.

1! 2! 3!

The bell rang while Stan's theme music played. (Batista's theme music)

"**Here's your winners, Stan and Roger Smith!**"

"Another great win by Stan and Roger!" Dagg cheered.

"And another loss by the Smackdowners!" Jack rooted.

"Last time was on ECW!" Dagg mentioned.

"And it was not that terrible, anyway!" John added. "But don't look away! More Smackdown is coming up next!"

**Cue break.**

* * *

**End break.**

Stilton's theme music started blaring from the speakers, and his entrance video started playing on the Titantron. He ran on to the stage as the bell rang. (Brock Lesnar's WWE theme music)

"**The following match is scheduled for one fall! Approaching the ring, from Marzipan City, the Candlelight Master, Stilton!**"

Stilton ran down the ramp and arrived at the steps, running up them and jumping over the ropes. He stood near a corner while his opponent arrived.

Chef Hatchet's theme music blared out Stilton's theme music and his entrance video replaced Stilton's entrance video on the Titantron. He ran on stage and posed as fireworks spilled from the bottom of the Titantron. (Shelton Benjamin's theme music)

"**And his opponent, from Camp Wawanakwa, hometown Buffalo, New York, the Heavyweight standard, Chef Vincent Hatchet!**"

Chef ran down the ramp and ran up the steps, walking over the top rope. The referee pointed at Chef, then at Stilton, and rang the match starting bell.

Stilton ran at Chef and attempted to clothesline him, but Chef dodged it and Stilton slipped over the top ropes, but hung onto the ropes. Chef started punching Stilton's hands, but Stilton ringed back in and threw Chef down, locking him up in a chin lock, and slowly moving to the middle of the ring. Chef struggled and flipped Stilton over, starting to wrench on his arm. Stilton freed himself from the arm wrench and whipped Chef Hatchet into one of the turnbuckles. Stilton then did a flying clothesline on Chef, switching into a one arm bulldog. Chef got up, grabbed Stilton into a DDT clutch and performed a swinging neckbreaker, one of his signatures, on him. Chef then went for a pin.

1! 2! …Stilton kicks out.

Stilton kipped up and then did a backbreaker on Chef as soon as he got up as well. Stilton picked Chef back up, but Chef did a vertical suplex on Stilton. Chef then picked Stilton back up and did a sitout powerbomb, another one of his signatures, on him. Stilton then got back up, got behind Chef, and did a reverse DDT. Stilton picked Chef Hatchet back up and whipped him over the top ropes. Chef got up and took some objects off the announcer table near him.

1!

Stilton hoped off the springboard and attempted to perform a senton on Chef, but Chef caught him in midair, going into a powerbomb lift clutch and bombing Stilton into the announcer table.

"Oh my god!" Dagg yelled.

"He just broke him in two!" Jack cried.

2!

Chef then lifted Stilton back on his feet and whipped him into the ring post near them.

3!

Chef punched Stilton two times and then did a Super Kick, kicking Stilton's face into the ring post.

4!

Chef then threw Stilton back into the ring. Then, Chef climbed up the turnbuckle and did a elbow drop on Stilton. He then went for the pin.

1! 2! 3!

Chef Hatchet's theme music started playing again as he got up and went up the top ropes again to pose for the crowd.

"**Here's your winner, the Heavyweight standard, Cheeeeeeeeeef Hatchet!!!**"

"Chef wins one for the crowd!" Jack Rohn rooted.

"And the fans are going crazy out there!" Dagg mentioned.

"That's right, Dagg!" Jack spoke to Dagg. "But there's one more to come tonight on Smackdown, for the Smackdown Championship, the main event and it's coming up next!"

**Cue break.**

* * *

**End break.**

The starting bell rings in the arena.

"**Tonight's main event is for the Smackdown Championship!**"

Homer's theme music started blaring from the speakers, and his entrance video appeared on the Titantron. (Chris Jericho's theme music) Homer is then shown coming on stage, as fireworks blast into the air. The starting bell rings again.

"**The following match is scheduled for a one fall match! And it is still for the Smackdown Championship! Approaching the ring, from Springfield, Homer Simpson!**"

Homer ran down the entrance ramp and ran up the metal steps, then walked through the ropes. Homer then walked over to a corner to wait for his opponent.

Bender's theme music blared out Homer's theme music and his entrance video appeared, replacing Homer's entrance video on the Titantron. Bender arrived on the scene on stage and fireworks blasted from the Titantron. (Jimmy Wang Yang's theme music)

"**And his opponent, from New New York, the metal defender and major offender, Bender!**"

Bender ran down the entrance ramp while posing to the crowd and slid under the ropes into the ring. Bender then posed again, and more fireworks explode from the back apron. The referee pointed at Bender, then at Homer, and started the match as the bell rang.

Homer bounced off the ropes, but Bender grabbed him and did a body slam on him. Homer got up and went to go for a neckbreaker, but Bender lifted him up in a vertical suplex and threw him down right in front. Homer got back up and did a running neckbreaker on Bender. Bender kipped up and got Homer into piledriver slash powerbomb position. He then lifted Homer up, but Homer reversed the powerbomb into a Hurricanrana. Homer lifted Bender up on his feet and then threw him over the top rope. Bender started struggling as the count started.

1!

Bender got back up but Homer jumped off the top rope and did another Hurricanrana, causing Bender to hit the ring post and fall over.

2!

Bender kipped up and threw Homer into the announcer table, hurting his back.

3!

Bender ran at Homer, but he performed a codebreaker on him. Bender fell over on the ground, nearly unconscious.

4!

Homer waited for Bender to get up, and when he did, Homer threw him into the ring post again.

5!

Bender was then caught by Homer and he got behind Bender, and did a German suplex on Bender.

6!

Homer ran back into the ring while Bender got back and ran back into the ring with Homer. Homer performed another codebreaker on Bender, and dragged him down to the middle of the ring, going in for a pinfall.

1! 2! …Bender kicks out at two and a half.

Bender threw Homer across the ring, springing him back into the ropes, but Bender was knocked down by Homer when he did a spear. Bender kipped up once again and got behind Homer, doing a pumphandle slam on him. Bender then went for the pin.

1! 2! …Homer kicks out at two and a half.

Bender performed a snap mare on Homer, going in for a arm wrench. Homer threw Bender across the ring, released from the arm wrench. Homer did yet another codebreaker, and pinned Bender down one more time.

1! 2! 3!

The bell rang and Homer's theme music started playing again as he got back up on his feet.

"**Here's your winner, and the NEW Smackdown Champion, Homer Simpson!**"

"A new Smackdown champion!" Dagg cheered.

"The Homer sub-era has definitely begun here on Smackdown!" Jack Rohn mentioned.

"You would never know what would happen at the last part of a battle, and here it is!" Dagg announced.

_Cue highlight._

_Bender threw Homer across the ring, springing him back into the ropes, but Bender was knocked down by Homer when he did a spear. Bender kipped up once again and got behind Homer, doing a pumphandle slam on him. Bender then went for the pin._

_1! 2! …Homer kicks out at two and a half._

_Bender performed a snap mare on Homer, going in for a arm wrench. Homer threw Bender across the ring, released from the arm wrench. Homer did yet another codebreaker, and pinned Bender down one more time._

_1! 2! 3!_

_End highlight._

"Well, that's about enough Smackdown for tonight!" Jack mentioned. "Make sure to tune in on TWE Superstars for more action, and the last two Still Standing qualification matches!"

"Good night!" Dagg signed off.

**End show.**

* * *

**Past and present chapters done: Episode one of Raw, ECW and Smackdown in order.**

**Future chapters: Superstars episode one, the Still Standing special and episode two of Raw, ECW and Smackdown in order.**

**Well, make sure to review! Good night!**

_**Signs off.**_


	4. TWE Superstars EP1

**Toonville Wrestling Entertainment**

**Episode 4: TWE Superstars Episode 1**

**This episode has been rated T for some coarse language and much needed violence.**

**I do not own Raw, SmackDown!, or ECW. I also do not own World Wrestling Entertainment/Federation.**

* * *

Martyr No More plays as the fireworks in the Superstars arena blast in the air on a amazing night.

"Welcome to TWE Superstars!" Mark Basher cheered. "I'm Mark Basher!"

"I'm Todd Grasher!" Todd introduced next after Mark.

"I'm Jack Rohn!" Jack introduced next after Todd.

"I'm Dagg!" Dagg introduced next after Jack.

"I'm Johnny "The Prince" Lewbert!" Johnny Lewbert introduced next after Dagg.

"And I'm Mike Coland!" Mike Coland introduced last after Johnny.

"We're all here for Superstars!" Jack spoke.

"Here, we'll see the last two Still Standing qualification matches!" Dagg said.

"And more matches after that!" Mark mentioned.

"We'll get to the matches in a bit!" Mike added.

* * *

Peter Griffin's theme music blared from the speakers in the arena while his entrance video played on the Titantron. He came out on stage and saluted for his fans. The starting bell rang.

"**The following contest is a Still Standing qualification match, and it is scheduled for one fall! Approaching the ring, from Quahog, Rhode Island, the Raw hero, Peter Griffin!**"

Peter ran down the entrance ramp as fast as he can and quickly slid under the ropes, into the ring. Peter bounced off the ropes a few times, then threw his hat into the crowd. He then waited patiently for his opponent while his theme music faded out.

Skipper's theme music blared from the speakers as his entrance video is seen on the Titantron. He then arrived on stage. (Jack Swagger's theme music) He did a few pushups as fireworks fire into the air.

"**And his opponent, from the Central Park Zoo, the heroic penguin from ECW, Skipper!**"

Skipper ran down the entrance ramp like Peter did, and slid under the ropes into the ring just like Peter did. The referee came in, pointed at Skipper, then at Peter, and rang the match starting bell.

Skipper ran up and attempted to do a vertical cross body at Peter. However, Peter caught Skipper in midair and did a Tilt a Whirl Slam on him. Skipper kipped up and chop blocked Peter's leg. As Peter got up and ran at him, Skipper did a drop toe hold, that sent Peter leaning onto the ropes. Skipper slid under the ropes, onto the apron, and threw Peter's head down hard on the apron. Skipper then dropped from the apron and caught Peter's legs in midair, then swung him around and threw him onto the announcer table.

1!

Skipper ran back into the ring and waited for Peter to come back in.

2!

Peter rolled off the table and got up, sliding in before the 3 count. Skipper got on top of Peter and punched him constantly. Peter grabbed Skipper and slammed him hard onto the mat. Peter then went in for the pin.

1! 2! …Skipper kicks out at two and a half.

Peter grabbed Skipper by his throat, and chokeslamed onto the mat. Peter then readied for the 5-Knuckle Shuffle. Peter bounced into the ropes, jigged around a bit, and then slammed his fist on Skipper's face. Skipper struggled, and got back up, trying to come at Peter. However, Peter tried to do a Attitude Adjustment, but Skipper did a Stunner on Peter. He then pushed Peter over and went for a pin, but Peter picked him up and performed a Attitude Adjustment on Skipper, then going for a pin.

1! 2! 3!

Peter's theme music started playing again as he got back up and raised his hand in great victory.

"**And your winner, and the new 3****rd**** participator of Still Standing, Peterrrrrrrr Griffin!**"

"And now, there are 3 people currently in Still Standing this weekend!" Mark cheered.

"And did we mention that me and Mark will commentate on Still Standing?" Todd added.

"Okay, let's not get cocky! Up next is the next and last Still Standing qualification match: Cleveland Brown vs. Shnitzel!" Dagg announced.

**Cue break.**

* * *

**End break.**

Cleveland's theme music started playing along with his entrance video on the Titantron. He arrived at the arena on stage as the bell rang.

"**This is the last Still Standing qualification match! Approaching the ring, from Virginia, originally Quahog, Rhode Island, making the best of Raw weighing in 276 pounds, Cleveland Brown!**"

Cleveland Brown slowly entered the ring and showed his biceps to the crowd. He then waited for his opponent to arrive.

Shnitzel's theme music started playing along with his entrance video on the Titantron. He arrived slowly at the arena on stage, looking the most badass on TWE.

"**And his opponent, from Marzipan City, weighing in 346 pounds, the rock monster, Shhhhhhhntzel!**"

Shnitzel started slowly walking down the entrance ramp, looking more serious than ever. Shnitzel grabbed hold of the ropes, and lifted himself up. Shnitzel then climbed through the ropes and walked over to his corner turnbuckle. The referee pointed at Shnitzel, then at Cleveland, and started the match with the match starting bell.

Shnitzel ran at Cleveland, and they tied up. As they both struggled, Shnitzel attempted to throw Cleveland down. Cleveland threw Shnitzel into the ropes, and he sprang back, clotheslining Cleveland down to the mat. Cleveland got back up and attempted to do a Irish whip on Shnitzel, but Shnitzel reversed it and went for a arm wrench. Cleveland started struggling, and Shnitzel hammer threw Cleveland into the turnbuckle. Shnitzel placed Cleveland on the top rope and grabbed him by the neck. He then pointed at the crowd, and chokeslamed Cleveland onto the mat. Shnitzel tried to grab Cleveland, but he punched Shnitzel in the groin. Cleveland attempted to powerbomb Shnitzel, and was able to finish the powerbomb on Shnitzel and went in for the pin.

1! 2! …Shnitzel kicks out at two and a half.

Cleveland grabs Shnitzel, but Shnitzel gets him in a Tombstone Piledriver. He finishes the tombstone and pins him down.

1! 2! …Cleveland kicks out at two and a half.

Cleveland whipped Shnitzel into the ropes and clotheslined him hard. The referee started counting up, thinking the match might end at with a KO.

* * *

Shnitzel knocked him down, picked him up and performed another tombstone piledriver on Cleveland. He then pins him.

1! 2! 3!

The bell rang, and Shnitzel's theme music played one more time for the crowd.

"**And your winner, the rock monster, Shhhhhhnitzel!**"

"Another win by Shnitzel!" Mark mentioned.

"And the 4th and last person to be able to participate in Still Standing, coming up this weekend!" Dagg said.

"What's the next battle tonight?" John asked the viewers. "Find out up next!"

**Cue break.**

* * *

**End break.**

Ernie's theme music started blaring from the big speakers in the sides of the stage and his entrance video played on the Titantron. Ernie, in the flesh, arrived on stage. And then, the starting bell rang. (The Great Khali's theme music)

"**The following triple threat is scheduled for one fall! Approaching the ring, from parts unknown, Ernie, the Giant Chicken!**"

Ernie slowly walked down the entrance ramp and arrived at the steps, walking over the top rope. He then lifted his arms up into the air, making his fans cheer louder. He then awaited his opponents.

Chris's theme music started playing on the big speakers, blanking out Ernie's entrance theme music while his entrance video was in place of Ernie's entrance video on the Titantron. He slowly walked on stage, looking extremely determined.

"**And the next superstar, from Quahog, Rhode Island, the Viper of the TWE, Chris Griffin!**"

Chris continued walking, down the entrance ramp and arriving at the metal steps, slowly looking left and right before walking up the steps and through the ropes. Chris and Ernie looked at each other angrily before the last superstar arrived.

Joe's theme music started blaring from the big speakers, as well as his entrance video on the Titantron, blanking out Chris's theme music and entrance video. Joe himself arrived on stage with his entrance's trademark water bottle.

"**And now, from Quahog, Rhode Island, the man with new legs, and one half of D-Generation X, Jooooooooe Swanson!**"

Joe slowly walked down the entrance ramp and walked up the steps, guzzling down some water and spewing it into the air for his fans, before going through the ropes and spew out more water for the fans one more time. The referee then came in and rang the bell.

"The bell is ringing!" Mark started…

"And the match has started!" Dagg finished.

Joe attempted to clothesline Chris, but Chris dodged it, and Ernie caught Joe a behind tie-up. He then went for a German suplex, but Joe lifted him up into a electric chair position, and throws him down in a electric chair driver. Chris caught Joe off guard with a bicycle kick, knocking him down. Ernie got up and kicked Chris on the hip. Joe got back up and jumped off the top ropes, landing on Chris with a moonsault. Ernie picked Joe up and dragged him into a fireman's carry hold, throwing him down onto Chris. Chris got up, lifting Joe up and placing him on the nearest turnbuckle. However, Ernie headbutted Chris into the turnbuckle. He then got on Chris's shoulders, doing a hurricanrana that caused Chris to crash into Joe, sending them both off the turnbuckle and onto the outside. Joe and Chris started struggling outside, as the referee started slowly counting up to 10.

1!

Joe got up slowly.

2!

Joe then picked Chris up and pulls him into a powerbomb position.

3!

Joe then hooked in his arms and went for the pedigree.

4!

However, Chris reversed the pedigree and whipped him back into the ring, then entered the ring after him. Chris then picked Joe up and then performed a RKO on Joe, while Ernie held on to his legs and threw him down, knocking down him and Joe down at the same time. Ernie continued to hold onto Chris's legs and got into a Sharpshooter a la Bret Hart. Joe slowly got back up on his feet. and broke the Bret-esque Sharpshooter, going for a pin on Chris.

1! …Ernie breaks the pin.

Joe got back up again and sucked Ernie into a pedigree. He finished the pedigree, but Chris caught him off guard again with another RKO, ending in a pin.

1! 2! 3!

The bell rang and Chris's theme music started playing again as he got up while Ernie and Joe stayed down in defeat.

"**And your winner of the triple threat match, Chris Griffin!**"

"And Chris sucks in another win from the clutches of defeat!" Johnny mentioned.

"Wasn't this just exciting?!" cried Dagg.

"It was the best so far!" Todd added.

"And the coolest so far, too!" Mark added after Todd.

"Well, there's still more to come!" Johnny said. "Right here on Superstars!"

"And it's a quick one!" Dagg mentioned.

**Cue break.**

* * *

**During break.**

_**Promo**_

The Intercontinental Championship is coming soon, before the Still Standing battle royal. Only one thing will be said: Show no fear as you are Still Standing!

**Coming soon.**

* * *

**End break.**

The South Park Team's theme music played and their entrance video played on the Titantron. The four arrived on stage as the starting bell rang. (South Park intro music)

"**The following 8 man tag-team match is scheduled for a no disqualification one fall match! Approaching the ring, all from South Park, Colorado, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Kyle Brofloski and Stan Marsh, The South Park Team!**"

They all ran down the entrance ramp and entered in different ways. Stan ran up the steps and slid under the ropes into the ring. Kenny just slid into the ring. Eric Cartman grabbed onto the ropes and went over them. Kyle jumped onto the apron and jumped over the apron. They all started waiting for their opponents to arrive.

The Penguins' theme music started playing as their entrance video is shown on screen on the Titantron. The four jumped on stage. (The Penguins of Madagascar intro music)

"**And their opponents, all from the Central Park Zoo, Skipper, Kowalski, Private and Rico, the Penguins of Madagascar!**"

They all ran down the entrance ramp and rolled under the ropes, into the ring, and posing like heroes. The referee rang the bell, which signaled the match to start. Eric and Skipper started first in the ring.

Eric ran at Skipper, and went for a vertical cross body, but Skipper dodged it and Eric slid through the ropes, sending him down to the concrete, and getting up to pull out a chair from under the apron, then running back in, and doing a chair shot on Skipper. Skipper got up and snatched the chair from Eric's grasp, throwing it onto the concrete. Eric attempted to cross body him again, but Skipper dodged it one more time, causing Cartman to land on the chair, getting brutally hurt. Skipper jumped off the ropes and performed a Penguinsault (Springboard moonsault) on Cartman, squishing him onto the chair. Skipper picked Cartman up and threw him back into the ring, sliding in after him. He then went for the pin as his mates run in and attack the rest of the South Park Team.

1! 2! 3!

The Penguins' theme music played once more as Skipper got up.

"**And your winners, in less than a minute, The Penguins of Madagascar!**"

"That was quick!" Dagg said.

"And awesome!" Mike spoke.

"Up next, a requested World Heavyweight Championship ladder match!" Todd mentioned.

"And it's the main event!" Mark added.

**Cue break.**

* * *

**End break.**

Patrick's theme music started blaring from the spacious speakers at each side of the stage, as well as his entrance video on the Titantron. He arrived, live and in person, on stage, looking very hyped up. And then, the starting bell rang. (The Hart Dynasty's theme music)

"**The following contest is scheduled for a ladder match! And it is for the TWE World Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, from Bikini Bottom, from Raw, Patrick Star!**"

"Just look at how he looks!" Mark Basher mentioned.

Patrick ran down the entrance ramp, and waved at the fans. He ran up the steps and jumped over the ropes, into the ring. Patrick waved at the fans one more time before walking over to his post, waiting for his opponent.

Ed's theme music started playing, blaring out Patrick's theme music, while his entrance video started rolling, fading out Patrick's entrance video, on the Titantron. He arrived, with stinky pits and amazing power, on stage. (Live to Party by the Jonas Brothers)

"**And his opponent, from the Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac, the stinky hero from ECW, Ed!**"

"Look at the determination!" Mike Coland added. "He might win this one!"

Ed ran down the entrance ramp, lifting up his arms, revealing his body odor. He reached the apron and slid right underneath the ropes, to the ring. He lifted his arms up one more time to let out more of the pit stink.

"E-e-ew!" Todd Grasher recoiled.

The referee in the ring pointed at Ed, then at Patrick, before the bell rang, signaling the start of the match.

"And the match has begun!" Mark Basher said.

As the belt hung from the ceiling, Patrick and Ed tied up, ending with Ed whipping Patrick into the ropes, springing him back at Ed. Ed grabbed Patrick and slammed him down to the ground. Patrick got up, and kneed Ed in the face. Ed performed a jawbreaker on Patrick, following up with a DDT. Patrick again got back up and lifted Ed up into brainbuster position. Ed reversed it and performed a suplex. Patrick got back up, got behind Ed, and went into a pumphandle hold. He lifted him up off the ground and, with his back facing a turnbuckle, threw Ed into the turnbuckle with a pumphandle suplex, causing Ed to get hit in the belly by the ring post. Patrick slipped through the ropes and grabbed the ladder, throwing it into the ring. He then slid back into the ring as Ed regained his strength and did a arm drag on Patrick. As Patrick struggled to get up, Ed unfolded the ladder and climbed up it, reaching for the belt. Patrick instantly got up and climbed up the ladder as fast as he could. Ed stopped reaching for the belt and started punching Patrick down. Patrick reached for the belt, but Ed got into the suplex position and threw Patrick off the ladder, onto the concrete. Ed continued to reach for the belt, but Patrick got back into the ring and shook Ed off the ladder. He then climbed up and started hanging onto the belt. He tried to unhook the belt, but Ed came back in with a chair and threw it at his face, knocking him down and off the ladder. Patrick started struggling on the mat. Ed got back up on the ladder and dropped the chair. Patrick started to get up as Ed continued to reach for the belt. He could feel the power of being the World Heavyweight Champion right here in the ring, but Patrick tipped over the ladder. Ed continued to hold onto the belt, but lost his grip, fell, and was caught by Patrick, who performed a backbreaker on him, and then threw him out of the ring. Patrick set the ladder back up and started climbing upon it. Patrick was going to win the World Heavyweight Champion title right here, but Ed ran back into the ring and began to lift up the ladder.

"Wait, what's this?!" Mark cried.

Ed successfully lifts up the ladder and throws it out of the ring, knocking Patrick out of the ring.

"OH MY GOD!" Johnny cried loudly.

"He just threw him out of the ring!" Dagg yelled.

Ed slid out of the ring to see Patrick, and found out…… he has the title in his grasp!

"What the—?!" Mike said.

"He has the title!" Jack cried.

"I see it!" Todd remarked.

"Ring the bell!" Mark spoke to the referee.

The referee went and rang the bell, and Patrick's theme music started playing again as Patrick slid back into the ring with the title.

"**Here's your winner, and the NEW World Heavyweight Champion, Patrick Staaaaaar!**"

"What an unexpected battle!" Mark remarked.

"I know!" Todd said. "Well, that's about enough for TWE Superstars!"

"Have a nice time and good night!" Dagg said.

**End show.**

* * *

**Peter Griffin def. Skipper (Still Standing Qualification Match)**

**Cleveland Brown def. Shnitzel (Still Standing Qualification Match)**

**Chris Griffin def. Ernie and Joe Swanson**

**The Penguins of Madagascar def. The South Park Team**

**Patrick Star def. Ed (Gains World Heavyweight Champion Title)**

**Up next; Still Standing!**

**TBA vs. TBA (Intercontinental Championship)**

**Eddy vs. Philip J. Fry vs. Peter Griffin vs. Shnitzel (Battle Royal)**


	5. Still Standing I

**Toonville Wrestling Entertainment**

**Episode 5: Still Standing**

**This episode has been rated T for some coarse language and much needed violence.**

**I do not own Raw, SmackDown!, or ECW. I also do not own World Wrestling Entertainment/Federation.**

* * *

Live and Learn started playing on the spacious speakers at the sides of the Still Standing stadium.

"Welcome to Still Standing!" Dagg said.

"I'm Mark Basher!" Mark Basher introduced.

"And I'm Dagg!" Dagg introduced.

"There's a lot on the line here!" Mark said.

"The Intercontinental Championship…" Dagg started.

"…And the chance to fight for a title at the world famous Royal Rumble!" Mark finished.

"And there are two Rumbles a year!" Dagg added. "One for the first superstar in the Wrestlemania main event, and the second for the second superstar! But if the winner of the first one wins the second one, he will have to pick someone to wrestle against!"

"We don't know _who's_ fighting _who_ for the Intercontinental Championship title!" Dagg spoke.

"But we might find out tonight!" said Mark. "Let's get to the ring, for the Intercontinental Championship match!"

* * *

Flanders' theme music started playing as well as his entrance video on the Titantron. He then quickly arrived on stage as colorful fireworks blast into the air. As he entered, the starting entrance bell rang. (Chavo Guerrero's theme music)

"**The following contest is scheduled for one fall! And it is for the Intercontinental Championship title! Approaching the ring, from Springfield, Ned Flanders!**"

"Flanders?!" Mark remarked. "He would get the title quick!"

"You said it!" Dagg spoke.

Ned walked down the entrance ramp and looked at the crowd, before arriving at the steps and helping himself up the steps, going through the ropes, into the ring. He walked over to a turnbuckle, waiting for his opponent.

Squilliam's theme music blared out Flanders' theme music and Squilliam's entrance video came on screen, knocking Flanders' entrance video off the Titantron. He then arrived by himself, walking out on stage.

"**And his opponent, from Bikini Bottom, the Celtic Squid Warrior, Squilliam Fancyson!**"

"Look at him!" Dagg remarked. "You can't beat that kind of determination!"

Squilliam continued to walk down the entrance ramp as his theme music continued playing on the speakers, and his entrance video continued playing on the Titantron. After a few more footsteps, Squilliam arrives at the metal steps. He walked up them and stretched through the ropes. The referee already in the ring pointed at Squilliam, then at Ned Flanders. He then signaled the bell to ring, starting the match.

Ned Flanders ran at Squilliam, who picked him up and body slammed him down. Flanders got back up and did a mat slam on Squilliam, who got up after that and Irish whipped Ned into the turnbuckle near him. Squilliam got up on Flanders and did a monkey flip, flipping Ned out of the corner. Squilliam got onto the top rope, but Flanders got up and flung a kick at his face, knocking him down to the mat. Ned started pushing Squilliam out of the ring with his foot under the ropes. Then finally, Ned succeeds in pushing him out.

1!

Squilliam got up, but Ned jumped off the ropes and moonsaulted onto him.

2!

Ned picked Squilliam up and Irish whipped him into the metal steps.

3!

Ned picked him back up one more time and threw him back into the ring. Flanders slid in after him and went for the pin.

1! 2! …Squilliam kicks out.

Ned performed a DDT on Squilliam, who kipped up and attempted to perform a vertical suplex, but Ned dropped down and performed a neckbreaker on him. Squilliam made it up and got Ned into a shoulder breaker position. However, Ned rolled him up into a roll-up pin.

1! 2! 3!

Ned's theme music started playing again as he sprang out of the roll-up pin.

"**Here's your winner, and the NEW Intercontinental Champion, Ned Flanders!**"

"Ned Flanders takes the Intercontinental gold!" Dagg mentioned.

"And he is rocking the place tonight!" Mark remarked.

"Up next, the Still Standing battle royal!" Dagg announced. "On TWE!"

**Cue break.**

* * *

**End break.**

The starting bell rang.

"**Ladies and gentlemen, this is the Still Standing battle royal match! Now, in this match, all 4 competitors will be in the ring at the start of the match. The only way to get eliminated is to be thrown over the top rope, with both feet touching the ground! The winner of this match will be rewarded with a championship match at the Royal Rumble against a superstar of his choice!**"

Eddy's theme music started playing on the spacious speakers, while his entrance video started playing. He then arrived on stage.

"**Introducing the first competitor, from the Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac, the money-making man, Eddy!**"

"Here he comes!" Dagg said.

Eddy ran down the entrance ramp and slid under the ropes, into the ring. Fireworks blasted into the air, forming a dollar sign cloud behind Eddy. He then started waiting for the next superstar to come out.

Fry's theme music blared from the speakers and his entrance video was shown on the Titantron. He came in out in the stage, with a good look in the eyes.

"**And the second superstar, from New New York, the Future Boy, Philip J. Fry!**"

"It might be a big shocker if he won here!" Mark added.

Philip ran down the ramp, looking excited to wrestle, and slid into the ring, under the ropes. He looked around, and started leaning on the ropes, waiting with Eddy for the next superstar to arrive.

Peter's theme music started playing, causing the crowd to cheer louder for him. He ran down on stage and saluted.

"**And now, the third superstar, from Quahog, Rhode Island, the Raw hero, Peter Griffin!**"

"I hope he wins this!" Dagg mentioned.

Peter ran down the entrance ramp as fast as he could and quickly slid under the ropes, into the ring. Peter bounced off the ropes a few times, then threw his hat into the crowd. He then waited with the others for the last opponent to arrive.

Shnitzel's theme music started playing along with his entrance video on the Titantron. He arrived slowly at the arena on stage, looking the most badass on TWE.

"**And now, from Marzipan City, weighing in 346 pounds, the rock monster, Shhhhhhhntzel!**"

"It might be possible if he could win besides Fry!" Mark remarked.

Shnitzel started slowly walking down the entrance ramp, looking more serious than ever. Shnitzel grabbed hold of the ropes, and lifted himself up. Shnitzel then climbed through the ropes and walked over to his corner turnbuckle. As the referee stood outside the ring, the bell rang, signaling that the match had started.

Peter went at Shnitzel, as Fry came at Eddy. Shnitzel clotheslined Peter as Fry cross bodied Eddy.

"Remember, no disqualification in this match!" Mark remarked. "It's _all_ legal!"

Peter got back up and punched Shnitzel, knocking him down. Eddy drop-kicked Fry. Fry got back up and did a belly to belly suplex on Eddy, bouncing him into the ropes, and nearly over the top rope, but Eddy grabbed onto the middle rope and pulled himself back into the ring. Fry attempted to clothesline Eddy, but he accidentally flipped over the top rope.

"Look out!" Dagg yelled as Fry landed on the apron.

Fry stood up on the apron and got back into the ring. Peter whipped Shnitzel at Fry as soon as Shnitzel got up, knocking Fry back onto the apron.

"Oh god!" Mark cried as Shnitzel collided with Fry and the ropes.

Eddy ran to Fry, and attempted to push Fry out with his foot. He succeeded, and Fry was eliminated.

"Fry has been eliminated!" Dagg said.

"No redos, Fry!" Mark spoke.

Shnitzel yelled at the referee to give him a chair, and the referee dragged one out from under the apron. As Fry walked up the entrance ramp in defeat, Shnitzel knocked Peter down with a chair shot. Eddy came up behind Shnitzel, and did a surprise chop block, knocking him down as he let go of the chair. Eddy grabbed onto the chair and bashed it upon Shnitzel. Shnitzel got back up and lifted Eddy up, dropping Eddy behind him with a military press drop. Peter picked Eddy up by his head and threw him into the ropes. Shnitzel grabbed the chair and whacked Eddy upside the head with it, causing him to fly over the top rope, onto the concrete, eliminating him.

"Eddy's been eliminated!" Mark said. "You saw it here, folks!"

"And there is just two people left!" Dagg said. "Who will fight in the Royal Rumble to win a title?"

Peter clotheslined Shnitzel, who rolled back up and got behind Peter, performing the Rocky Road Neckbreaker. Shnitzel picked Peter up, and readied for the chokeslam, but Peter springs in Shnitzel into the attitude adjustment hold.

"At-at-attitude adjustment!" Dagg said as Peter walked over to the ropes to throw Shnitzel over. "He's in the—oh!" Peter had just performed a attitude adjustment, throwing Shnitzel over the top rope and onto the concrete.

Peter's theme music started playing as he raised his arms in glory.

"**Here's your winner, and the last man standing in Still Standing, Peter Griffin!**"

"Here he is, the winner of Still Standing!" Dagg said.

"Well, good night, folks!" Mark signed off.

**End show.**

* * *

**Ned Flanders def. Squilliam (Wins Intercontinental Champion title)**

**Peter Griffin last eliminated Shnitzel to win (Wins Still Standing Battle Royal)**

**Week 1 finished!**

**Up next: Week 2 of Raw, ECW, Smackdown and Superstars.**

**Good night!**


	6. Raw EP2

**Toonville Wrestling Entertainment**

**Episode 6: Raw Episode 2**

**This episode has been rated T for some coarse language and much needed violence.**

**I do not own Raw, SmackDown!, or ECW. I also do not own World Wrestling Entertainment/Federation.**

* * *

As Burn It To The Ground played, fireworks blasted into the air inside the Raw arena.

"Welcome to the most brutalizing action brand that your TV has carried in!" Johnny Lewbert said.

"This is Monday Night Raw, live and in HD!" Mike Coland spoke.

"Sponsored by Just For Men, the product that takes away the gray spots!" Johnny mentioned.

"And Burger King! Eat and you shall receive!" Mike added.

"I'm Johnny "The Prince" Lewbert!" Johnny introduced.

"And I'm Mike Coland!" Mike introduced.

"We've got plenty of exciting events here tonight!" Johnny added. "And at Still Standing, Peter took home the gold!"

"That's right, Lewb." Mike said to John. "And remembering last week, Mr. Krabs challenged Peter to what is to be a brutal TLC match! Take a look at the past!"

_Cue Raw flashback._

_1! 2! 3!_

_The bell rang and Mr. Krabs's theme music plays as Mr. Krabs celebrates his win._

"_**And your winner, the strong bad crab, Mr. Krabs!**__"_

_Mr. Krabs grabbed a microphone from the referee._

"_Looks like Krabs has something to say!" Mike said._

"_This should be good!" Johnny said._

"_Well, look at all the fans here tonight!" Mr. Krabs said. "I think everybody loves me! Now, I won't be rude, but I am going to be number one on Raw! All the other wrestlers out there… are losers! That's right! I went there! Everybody, like the dude over there, writhing in pain, is a loser! Even Peter Griffin out there! If you want to come here, go ahead!"_

_However, Peter Griffin's theme music played as he appeared entering the arena._

"_Wait, what?!" John said, surprised by Peter's appearance._

"_That sounds like a challenge!" Peter said. "And I accept it, crab dish!"_

"_Who ya callin' crab dish, loser?!" yelled Krabs._

"_Let's do this: Next week, TLC!" Peter yelled. His theme music played again as he leaves._

_End Raw flashback._

"Man, was that unexpected!" Mike mentioned. "Well, the TLC match is our main event tonight on Raw!"

"Let's sure hope Peter gets another win, taking the money in the bank tonight!" Johnny added. "Oh, and last week on ECW, Spongebob guest wrestled for the ECW champion, along with Squidward, who was in a qualifying match for Still Standing against Eddy! And at the end, Eddy won."

"On the other hand, Peter still won Still Standing and got the chance to fight for a title at the Royal Rumble!" Mike mentioned. "And I think Peter will appear in many other events, such as Bad Blood, Elimination Chamber and Backlash! Let's just sure hope Mr. Krabs gets Peter!"

"But now, let's get to the action!" Johnny announced.

* * *

Peter's theme music started blaring out from the speakers on each side of the Raw stage. He, sporting his orange shirt and hat under his wrestling attire, arrives on stage.

"**Introducing… Peter Griffin!**"

Peter ran down the entrance ramp, underneath the ropes and into the ring. He is then given a microphone by someone off screen.

"Well, the time has come!" Peter said. "You can see me, if you can, fighting the so-called Mr. Krabs in a TLC match right here in the ring! And I know, you can thank me for winning Still Standing, but furthermore, I am gonna crush that crab in the ring tonight!" The TWE fans cheered louder, but out of nowhere, Mr. Krabs came out from under the apron with a chair, ran into the ring, and whacked Peter on the back of the head with the chair. The crowd members gasped as Mr. Krabs whacked Peter a couple of more times with the chair. Mr. Krabs then took the microphone.

"Don't listen to the brat there!" Mr. Krabs demanded. "He's just jealous of my authority! Just-just f**k him! F**k everybody that was standing in my way! I'm the only one that's going to win the TLC! The Royal Rumble! The Elimination Chamber! I am the baddest man in the TW—" Mr. Krabs was interrupted by Peter whacking him with the chair, for revenge. Mr. Krabs got back up and whacked Peter with the microphone, who whacked Mr. Krabs back. Mr. Krabs got back up once more, but Peter performed a attitude adjustment on him.

"Oh! Ouch!" Mike Coland grunted.

"They're already fighting each other!" Johnny Lewbert cried.

However, on the entrance ramp, Chris ran down and slid under the ropes into the ring, and did a punt kick on Mr. Krabs as he started to get up.

"W-w-wait!" Peter said. "What are you do—" Chris caught Peter in a RKO.

"Wait, why is Chris here?!" Mike Coland cried.

Peter's theme music started playing again as Chris walked off while Mr. Krabs and Peter both writhed in pain.

"This seemed like a painful thing to watch!" Johnny Lewbert said. "Well, we have more brutal action by Peter Griffin and others coming up next on Monday Night Raw!"

**Cue break.**

* * *

**End break.**

Zoidberg's theme music started playing on the speakers while his entrance video played on the Titantron. He arrived on stage as the starting bell rang. (Finlay's theme music)

"**The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Approaching the ring, from parts unknown, Dr. Zoidberg!**"

"Let's just hope he might beat Owen Jacklin in this one!" Johnny Lewbert mentioned.

Zoidberg jogged down the entrance ramp, and walked up the metal steps. He then waved at the fans before entering the ring through the ropes. He then ran up to the top rope and posed as black fog mysteriously appeared on the ring. He then got off the top rope and waited for his opponent to arrive.

Owen's theme music and entrance video played out Zoidberg's theme music and entrance video on the speakers and on the Titantron respectively. He then arrived on stage. (The Big Show's theme music)

"**And his opponent, from Vancouver, Canada, Owen Jacklin!**"

"But he win this one!" Mike Coland spoke.

Owen walked down the entrance ramp and climbed up the ropes, over the top rope. The referee pointed at Owen, then at Zoidberg, and rang the bell, starting the match.

Zoidberg walked over to Owen, who grabbed him and chopped him down. Zoidberg struggled and got up, but Owen landed on him with a senton, and picked him up to whip into the turnbuckle. Owen attempted to grab Zoidberg, but he pushed him back and speared him. Zoidberg picked Owen and then whipped him into the turnbuckle. Zoidberg heavily lifts Owen up onto the turnbuckle, and backflipped onto his shoulders, rolling him up into a pin.

1! …Owen kicks out.

Owen got back up and clotheslined Zoidberg when he got up. Zoidberg got right back up, but was caught by Owen in a inverted atomic drop. Zoidberg got back up and got Owen in a hammerlock. Owen escaped the hammerlock, and reversed it into his own arm wrench. Zoidberg escaped that arm wrench and did a one handed bulldog on him. He then did a elbow drop on Owen while he was on the ground. Owen got back up and speared Zoidberg, before going in for a pin.

1! 2! …Zoidberg kicks out at two and a half.

Owen got pushed up from the pin and got up a few seconds before Zoidberg did. As Zoidberg struggled, Owen readied for a chokeslam, but Zoidberg covered his neck with his arm. Owen attempted to grab Zoidberg, but Zoidberg grabbed his neck, lifted him up and chokeslammed him down on the mat, stealing his finisher.

"Adding insult to injury!" Mike Coland spoke. "He just stole Owen's chokeslam finisher.

Zoidberg then went in for a pin.

1! 2! 3!

The bell rang and Zoidberg's theme music started playing again as he got up, feeling victorious.

"**Here's your winner, using his opponent's finisher against himself, Dr. Zoidberg!**"

"What an exciting match!" Johnny Lewbert said.

"All ending with one stealing another's finisher!" Mike Coland mentioned.

Owen walked over the top ropes and hopped off the apron, walking his way back up the entrance ramp. However, Goldblaster arrived and ran down the entrance ramp, sliding into the ring and delivering a surprise Curtain Call on Zoidberg.

"Wait, why is Goldblaster here?!" Johnny Lewbert cried.

Goldblaster slid back out of the ring and pulled out a microphone from under the apron. He then slid back in one more time.

"Not so fast, Zoidberg!" Goldblaster said. "You're not the winner here! _I_ am! I should have been in this ring instead of Owen! _I_ am the Bizarre One! And _I_ am going to win the Royal Rumble!" And then, Goldblaster's theme music started playing as he dropped the microphone on Zoidberg and walked out of the ring.

"How—who—why—when?" Mike Coland stuttered, confused.

"Does that mean Goldblaster is in the Royal Rumble?" Johnny Lewbert asked.

"Well, whatever it is, it seems confusing!" Mike Coland said. "But now, up next, the biggest TLC match in the world! No holds barred! Who will win? Find out next!"

**Cue break.**

* * *

**End break.**

_**Backstage**_

Peter is seen walking down to the stage.

"Hey!" Someone said off screen. Peter looked behind and saw that Spongebob was behind him, holding the United States title.

"Good luck." Spongebob said.

Peter's theme music started playing on the speakers while his entrance video played on the Titantron. He then arrived, again in his trademark shirt and hat. The starting bell then rang.

"**The following contest is a TLC hardcore one fall match! Approaching the ring, from Quahog, Rhode Island, the winner of the first Still Standing battle royal, Peter Griffin!**"

"Here he is! The Still Standing winner!" Mike Coland said.

Peter ran down the entrance ramp as fast as he could and quickly slid under the ropes, into the ring. Peter bounced off the ropes a few times, then threw his hat into the crowd. He then waited for Mr. Krabs to arrive.

Mr. Krabs's theme music blared out Peter's theme music, and his entrance video replaced Peter's entrance video on the Titantron. He then arrived on stage.

"**And his opponent, from Bikini Bottom, weighing in 298 pounds, Mr. Krabs!**"

"And here's Mr. Krabs!" Johnny Lewbert said.

Mr. Krabs ran down the entrance ramp and ran up the stars, walking over the top rope. Mr. Krabs caught a glimpse on Peter before the match started. The referee pointed at Peter, then at Mr. Krabs, and rang the bell, starting the match.

"And now, the main event match has started!" Johnny Lewbert said.

Peter attempted to clothesline Mr. Krabs, but Mr. Krabs ducked, and Peter sprang back into the ropes and tried again. Mr. Krabs dodged it again, and tackled Peter, beating him down with a few punches, before getting back up. Peter whipped Mr. Krabs into the turnbuckle and headbutted him in the corner, knocking Mr. Krabs down. Peter then slid out of the ring and pulled out a kendo stick from under the apron. He then slid back into the ring and smacked Mr. Krabs in the face with the stick. Mr. Krabs got back up and stole the kendo stick, whacking Peter with it. Peter staggered, but got up a couple of seconds later. Mr. Krabs attempted to perform a 99 Crusher (**Play Smackdown vs. Raw 2010?**) on Peter, but Peter chopped him down. Peter again slid out of the ring and pulled out a crutch. He again went back into the ring and whacked the crutch on Mr. Krabs's head. He then went for the pin.

1! 2! …Mr. Krabs kicks out at two and a half.

Mr. Krabs got Peter in a piledriver position, but Peter flipped Mr. Krabs over onto the mat. Peter attempted to get onto the top rope, but Mr. Krabs got up and kicked him in the face, knocking him down to the mat. Mr. Krabs slid out of the ring and pulled out a table from under the apron, throwing it into the ring and sliding in after it. Mr. Krabs set up the table on the middle ropes of the turnbuckle near him, and went back out into the outside to pull out a ladder from underneath the apron, then threw it back in, slid back into the ring, and set up the ladder in the middle of the ring.

"What is he doing with the ladder and the wooden table?!" Mike Coland said. "Is he gonna…?"

Mr. Krabs dragged Peter up the ladder and performed a Krabby Cutter off the ladder, breaking into the table.

"Oh my god!" Johnny Lewbert cried. "He did! He just broke Peter and the table in two!"

Mr. Krabs then went in for a pin.

1! 2! …Peter kicks out at two and a half.

Peter then got up and did a swinging neckbreaker on Mr. Krabs. While Mr. Krabs was on the ground, Peter raised his hand and gave Mr. Krabs the "You can't see me" look.

"The 5-Knuckle Shuffle!" Mike Coland cried. "He's going for the 5-Knuckle Shuffle!"

Peter bounced off the ropes, jigged a bit, and bashed Mr. Krabs in the face, completing the 5-Knuckle Shuffle. Mr. Krabs staggered as Peter slid underneath the ropes, out of the ring, pulled out a chair from under the apron, and slid back in to whack Mr. Krabs with the chair. Mr. Krabs dodged the chair shot and performed another Krabby Cutter on Peter. He then went for a pin.

1! 2! …Peter kicks out again at two and a half.

Peter got up and knocked Mr. Krabs down with a big boot. Mr. Krabs got back up and attempted to perform another Krabby Cutter, but Peter caught Mr. Krabs and readied for the attitude adjustment.

"H-he just picked Mr. Krabs up!" Johnny Lewbert cried.

"Yeah, and he's going for the attitude adjustment!" Mike Coland added.

Peter throws Mr. Krabs down, finishing the attitude adjustment. Peter was about to go for a pin, but when he turned around, Chris was there, performing a RKO on him. The disqualification bell rang, signaling that Mr. Krabs was disqualified.

"What?!" Mike Coland cried. "Why is he doing here?!"

"I think he said he was gonna get Peter next week after Raw went off the air last week!" Johnny Lewbert mentioned.

"**Here's your winner, by disqualification, Peter Griffin!**"

Peter's theme music started playing again as Spongebob arrived and attacked Chris with the United States title while Peter got up and got his arms raised in victory by the referee. Mr. Krabs got angry, and whacked Peter with the chair.

"This was the most unexpected battle we've ever seen!" Mike Coland said.

"But we might see more painful moments in Brutal Breakdown and the first and second Royal Rumbles of the year! Well, see ya next time!" Johnny Lewbert mentioned.

**End show.**

* * *

**Zoidberg def. Owen Jacklin (Singles match)**

**Peter def. Mr. Krabs by DQ (TLC match)**

**Raw episode 2 completed!**

**Next: ECW episode 2, followed by SmackDown!, and then TWE Superstars, and finally, the Brutal Breakdown sub-event.**

**Hope you loved this. Sorry about there being two matches. I just wanted to add a long TLC match. See ya!**


	7. ECW EP2

**Toonville Wrestling Entertainment**

**TWE Episode 7: ECW episode 2**

**This episode has been rated T for some coarse language and much needed violence.**

**I do not own Raw, SmackDown!, or ECW. I also do not own World Wrestling Entertainment/Federation or any of the wrestlers currently in the WWE. Oh, and as a bonus, I don't even own FCW or any other wrestling shows… and UFC.**

**Note: Sorry about Raw ep 2. I didn't know that until Aceman told me. So, I'm gonna stop with the sudden disqualifications. Thanks, Aceman, for noticing that. On the other hand, let's get another episode of ECW started right now!**

* * *

As the ECW theme music, Don't Question my Heart, played, fireworks blasted everywhere on the stage.

"Welcome to the high-flying ECW!" Mark Basher cheered.

"Welcome to an awesome show tonight, in HD!" Todd Grasher said.

"I'm Mark Basher!" Mark Basher introduced.

"And I'm Todd Grasher!" Todd Grasher introduced after Mark.

"We've got so much stuff to see, that your TV can't handle it!" Mark mentioned. "Last week, Mung Daal won the ECW championship against Spongebob, and is continuing to keep it until possibly the Royal Rumble!"

"That's right, Mark!" Todd said. "And on Raw, Peter defeated Mr. Krabs by disqualification, due to Chris going in interference! Let's watch it one more time!"

_Cue flashback._

_Peter threw Mr. Krabs down, finishing the attitude adjustment. Peter was about to go for a pin, but when he turned around, Chris was there, performing a RKO on him. The disqualification bell rang, signaling that Mr. Krabs was disqualified._

"_What?!" Mike Coland cried. "Why is he doing here?!"_

"_I think he said he was gonna get Peter next week after Raw went off the air last week!" Johnny Lewbert mentioned._

"_**Here's your winner, by disqualification, Peter Griffin!**__"_

_Peter's theme music started playing again as Spongebob arrived and attacked Chris with the United States title while Peter got up and got his arms raised in victory by the referee. Mr. Krabs got angry, and whacked Peter with the chair._

_End flashback._

"I'd never thought I'd say this, but that seemed like the best TWE match so far!" Todd mentioned. "I hope this rivalry continues in the Royal Rumble!"

"Yeah! Last year in the first Royal Rumble before this show was televised, Chris did the impossible, and won it!"

_Cue before-TV-show flashback._

_The people left in the Royal Rumble were Chris (__**#10**__), Kosaga (__**#21**__) and Homer (__**#30**__). Chris whipped Kosaga over the top rope, causing him to fall to the apron. Kosaga started to stand up, but Chris threw Homer into Kosaga, causing them both to collide and fly off the apron, both getting eliminated at the same time. The bell rang as Chris's theme music played again._

"_**Here's your winner, Chris Griffin!**__"_

"_He's going to Wrestlemania X8!" Jack Rohn cheered._

"_I can't believe it!" Todd Grasher cried._

_Chris pointed at the Wrestlemania X8 logo as fireworks exploded all over it._

_End before-TV-show flashback._

"Bad thing it wasn't on TV." Mark said. "Okay, if you all want to see the Royal Rumble in the past right now, go to (**Fake website**) and watch it on "Royal Rumble Videos" _or_ watch the new Royal Rumble this year at the end of January. It seems that it was just yesterday that King Julien was eliminated in one second!"

_Cue before-TV-show flashback._

_King Julien was running down the entrance ramp._

"_The king is here!" Jack Rohn said._

_As soon as King Julien slid in, Karne clotheslined him._

"_Wait, what?!" Todd Grasher cried._

"_New record!" Jack Rohn cried._

"_I-I wasn't ready!" King Julien cried. "I wasn't ready!"_

"_No more redos, Julien!" Todd Grasher said._

_End before-TV-show flashback._

"But enough about that! Let's get to the ring!" Todd said.

* * *

_**Promo**_

"_**The Royal Rumble…**_**"**

**The Royal Rumble arena is shown.**

"_**an unpredictable arena filled with 30 of the most favorite superstars on TWE.**_**"**

**Peter is shown eliminating Ed.**

"_**The winner would take a chance at fighting someone at Wrestlemania.**_**"**

**Roger is seen walking down the entrance ramp.**

"_**30 will come in.**_**"**

**Glenn is seen super kicking Ernie over the top rope. **

"_**29 will lose.**_**"**

**Gazpacho is seen being eliminated by Joey. **

"_**Only one will win.**_**"**

**Chris is seen pointing at the Wrestlemania sign as fireworks blasted into the air.**

"**He's going to Wrestlemania!" Jack Rohn is heard saying.**

**Hero by Skillet started playing as clips of many Royal Rumbles in the past played:**

**Karne is seen beginning to perform a chokeslam on both Stan Smith and Joe Swanson, Duncan is seen eliminating Goldblaster, Masher is seen with Peter Griffin and they are both eliminating Quagmire, Kenny is seen eliminating Gazpacho and himself, DJ is seen tackling Harold, Peter is seen doing a side cross body, knocking down Big Mills, Spike and Naruto, Shnitzel is seen arriving on stage, Homer is seen doing a codebreaker on Enforcer and Peter is seen eliminating Duncan.**

**Royal Rumble: Coming soon.**

* * *

Masher's theme music started playing on the speakers as his entrance video played on the Titantron. As he arrived on stage, the starting bell rang. (Through the Fire and Flames by Dragonforce)

"**The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Approaching the ring, from the Cave of Strength, Masher!**"

Masher walked down the entrance ramp and flexed his arms as he went down. He then ran up the steps, and walked through the ropes. Red fireworks blasted behind Masher as he climbed up the top rope and made a menacing pose before jumping back down. As he stayed near the ropes, the next opponent would arrive.

Redhead's theme music started playing instead of Masher's theme music and his entrance video replaced Masher's entrance video on the Titantron. He was then shown arriving on stage. (Fire by Scooter)

"**And his opponent, from Hollywood, California, the Fiery Lord, Redhead!**"

Redhead walked down the entrance ramp as the sides of the ramp exploded with red fireworks. Redhead walked up the steps and stood on the middle rope, flipping over into the ring. The referee pointed at Redhead, then at Masher, and started the match.

Redhead ran at Masher, but Masher caught Redhead in a belly to belly suplex. Redhead pushed Masher off him and tackled him down. Masher picked Redhead up and threw him down on his knee. Redhead struggled and attempted to drop-kick Masher, but he grabbed onto Redhead's legs and threw him into the ropes. As Redhead leaned on the middle ropes, Masher walked over to him and pushed down on the rope. The referee started counting.

1! 2! 3! 4!

Masher stopped and argued with the referee, as Redhead went in for a cheap shot by punching Masher in the back. Masher stayed up and did a spinebuster on him. Redhead struggled, but Masher started kicking him multiple times. Redhead caught one of Masher's kicks, and threw him down to the ground. Redhead then pushed Masher over and under the ropes. Masher stood up on the apron and threw Redhead out of the ring. Redhead instantly slid back into the ring and performed a vertical suplex on Masher, sending him back onto the mat. Masher got back up, behind Redhead, and put him in a full nelson. He kept on pulling on Redhead, but Redhead broke the full nelson and performed a Flaming Bulldog (Reverse bulldog) on Masher. He then went for a pin.

1! 2! …Masher kicks out at two and a half.

Masher got up and readied for a chokeslam, but Redhead caught his arm, and went for a arm wrench. Redhead chopped Masher's back, then whipped him into a turnbuckle. Redhead then tackled Masher, and then threw him onto the top rope, and did a neckbreaker on him. Redhead then ran up the top rope and did a cross body on Masher. He then went in for a pin.

1! 2! 3!

As the bell rang, Redhead's theme music played again as he got up and raised his arm in victory.

"**Here's your winner, Redhead!**"

"This was a good match!" Todd said.

"You said it!" Mark said. "Redhead made it past Masher!"

"Well, up next is another match!" Todd mentioned. "So don't change the channel!"

* * *

_**Mr. McManly's office**_

Elery was sitting in his office when there was another knock on his door.

"Come in!" Elery said.

A referee came in.

"Um, Mr. McManly, there's been a few extra battles that have seemed to have not been scheduled yet for tonight." said the referee.

"Really?" Elery said. "What does have to do with anything?"

"Originally, we were short on battles today, but… I'll just tell someone else." The referee said as he left Elery's office.

"Okay, I don't know what is going on, but I think that referee seemed weirdly suspicious." Mark said. "However, we've got more ECW coming up next!"

**Cue break.**

* * *

**End break.**

Mung's theme music started playing on the speakers as his entrance video played on the Titantron. However, it is not a match, but a promo. Mung, all tuxed up, arrived on stage with his ECW title.

"**Introducing the ECW champion, Mung Daal!**"

Mung Daal walked up the steps and went through the ropes into the ring. Someone off screen then gave him a microphone.

"Thank you, thank you." Mung spoke. "Now, as all of you knew, last week, I won the ECW championship! And due to Shnitzel punching me in the face another night, the tag team of me and Shnitzel is starting to break up. So… with the Royal Rumble coming up, I will be defending my title against someone in a ECW championship match!" The crowd screamed, cheered and whistled louder as Mung raised his title.

All of a sudden, Shnitzel's theme music started playing as well as the entrance video on the Titantron.

"Holy crap!" Mark cried.

"Shnitzel!" Todd cried.

Shnitzel arrived, sporting his old apron and holding a microphone like Mung's.

"Hmph! Ra-radda radda radda ra. Radda radda radda radda ra!" Shnitzel said.

"Oh really?" Mung said. "Well, then, you can come and fight me in the Royal Rumble pay-per-view! For the ECW championship!"

Shnitzel ran up to Mung and smacked him with the microphone, dragging him to the ropes and throwing him over the top rope.

"Oh my god!" Todd cried. "Shnitzel just attacked his old teammate!"

Shnitzel's theme music started playing again as he dropped from the ring and kicked Mung constantly. However, Chowder and K'nuckles arrived and knocked Shnitzel down, and they stomped on him multiple times with Mung, who smacked Shnitzel with his microphone.

"Jesus Christ!" Mark cried. "This is insanity! Chowder and K'nuckles had just arrived to beat the crap outta Shnitzel!"

"And the Royal Rumble is now carrying Mung vs. someone for the ECW championship!" Todd added.

"Well, up next is another match, and after that might be a main event!" Mark cried. "Here on ECW!"

**Cue break.**

* * *

**End break.**

K'nuckles' theme music and entrance video was heard and seen playing while he arrived on stage, looking serious. As he stood on the stage, the starting bell rang.

"**The following contest is scheduled for one-fall! Approaching the ring, from Stormalong Harbor, the wooden captain, Captain K'nuckles!**"

"K'nuckles seemed experienced before his fight with Shnitzel." Todd said. "Let's see how he does here!"

K'nuckles started walking down the entrance ramp, still looking serious and determined. K'nuckles reached the metal steps, and started walking up to the apron. K'nuckles walked through the ropes, and stood at his corner, waiting for his opponent.

Yori's theme music started playing on the gigantic speakers along with his entrance video on the Titantron. He then arrived on stage, running down the entrance ramp. (Yoshi Tatsu's theme music)

"**And his opponent, from Tokyo, Japan, Yori Takamori!**"

"The hype cardiac kid!" Mark spoke. "Yori Takamori is here!"

Yori continued running down the entrance ramp, and slid under the ropes, into the ring. As Yori ran to his corner, the referee pointed at him, then at K'nuckles, and then rang the bell, starting the match.

K'nuckles ran at Yori, but Yori kicked K'nuckles, and did a Hurricanrana on him, nearly throwing him over the top rope. As Yori sprinted at the rope hung K'nuckles, K'nuckles landed on Yori's shoulders and performed a reverse Hurricanrana, knocking Yori onto the mat. K'nuckles then went in for the pin.

1! 2! …Yori kicks out at two and a half.

K'nuckles flipped Yori over in a snap mare and caught him in a chin lock. K'nuckles and Yori both stood up, as Yori broke away from the chin lock and threw him into a turnbuckle. He then started kicking him in the corner, as the referee started counting. The referee pulled Yori away from K'nuckles, and got into an argument with him, which K'nuckles interfered by whipping Yori into the ropes and performing a Pirate Stunner on him. K'nuckles again went in for the pin, and lifted his legs up on the middle rope.

1! 2! …Yori kicks out again at two and a half.

K'nuckles fell to the mat, as Yori then went in for the pin.

1! 2! …K'nuckles kicks out at two and a half.

K'nuckles threw Yori into the ropes, but as K'nuckles readied for the Pirate Stunner, Yori hit him with a Buzzsaw Kick.

"Oh! The Buzzsaw Kick!" Mark cried. "He performed the usually finishing Buzzsaw Kick!"

Yori then went in for another pinfall, lifting his legs up on the ropes.

"Here's the pinfall!" Todd said.

1! 2! 3!

Yori's theme music started playing again as he got up.

"**Here's your winner, Yori Takamori!**"

"That seemed a bit short for a match, didn't it, Todd?" Mark said to Todd.

"Well, yeah!" Todd replied. "It seemed cool, though!"

* * *

_**Promo**_

"**There was once two belts that were deprived of their holders.**"

The Unified TWE Tag Team Championship title was shown.

"**The so called Unified TWE Tag Team Championship titles had not yet been grasped on television. But however, a team known as D-Generation X…**"

Glenn Quagmire and Joe Swanson are shown.

"…**has now a chance to fight for the titles.**"

Now in the Royal Rumble match: D-Generation X vs. TBA for the Unified TWE Tag Team titles.

* * *

"Well, up next, a brutal four-man showdown that'll be the main event of the night!" Mark mentioned. "No countouts! No disqualification! Falls count anywhere! It's all legal!"

"And it is for all the marbles, as in the chance to be the number one contender for the ECW championship later in January, at the Royal Rumble! And it's all coming up next!" Todd added.

**Cue break.**

* * *

**End break.**

The Tornado's theme music started playing on the somehow seen speakers, as his entrance video was shown on the Titantron, on a live night on ECW. (The Hurricane's theme music, with "Tornado" in place of "Hurricane" in the beginning) He then arrived on stage as the starting bell started ringing.

"**The following contest is scheduled for a no disqualification/no countouts Falls Count Anywhere match, and it is to become the number one contender for the ECW championship! Approaching the ring, from Mississippi, the superhero of the ECW, The Tornado!**"

The Tornado walked down the entrance ramp and slid under the ropes, into the ring, instead of taking the stairs.

"There would seem to be no mercy soon, as this is a four-man brawl!" Mark said.

The Tornado then ran to a corner for another superstar to arrive.

Eddy's theme music started playing on the speakers, blaring out The Tornado's theme music. Also, Eddy's entrance video instantly cut off The Tornado's entrance video on the Titantron. Eddy then arrived on stage.

"**And the next superstar, from Peach Creek, the money maker, Eddy!**"

"Now that's good sportsmanship!" Todd said.

Eddy ran down the entrance ramp and quickly slid under the ropes into the ring. Eddy then ran to a unoccupied corner, as the next superstar was about to arrive.

Barbados Slim's (And Hermes Conrad's) theme music started playing on the speakers, as his entrance video started playing on the Titantron. He then arrived on screen and did his and Conrad's trademark stylish claps, which timed with the fireworks.

"**And the third superstar, from Jamaica, Barbados Slim!**"

Barbados ran down the entrance ramp, walked up the metal steps and walked over the top rope.

"Okay, this doesn't seem to be ridiculous!" Mark mentioned.

Barbados walked to one of two corners and so, he, Eddy and Tornado awaited the last superstar.

Gazpacho's theme music started playing on the giant speakers, as his entrance video started playing right on the Titantron. ("It's Gazpacho Time!" followed by Vader's theme music) He then arrived on stage, looking determined to come into the ring. He knew he was gonna win the battle and win the ECW title.

"**And now, from Marzipan City, the fruit seller by day and the almighty black-clad amazing hero in ECW by night, Gazpacho!**"

Gazpacho ran down the entrance ramp, grabbed up onto the ropes when he arrived at the ring, lifted himself up onto the apron and flipped into the ring.

"How amazing!" Todd said. "Gazpacho's fighting!"

"I say, he is the second strongest competitor in ECW!" Mark said. "The first being Shnitzel!"

Gazpacho ran to the last corner as the referee rang the bell, starting the match.

Gazpacho ran at Barbados, as The Tornado came for Eddy. Gazpacho speared Barbados into the corner as Eddy caught The Tornado and slammed him down with a body slam. Gazpacho ran to Eddy and whipped him at Barbados. However, Barbados flipped onto the top rope and dived, knocking Gazpacho down with a drop kick. Tornado got back up and attempted to clothesline Barbados, but Barbados kicked him down with a perfectly done big boot. Eddy got up and performed a Throw Out the Money (A push that forces the opponent into the mat by pushing down on the back of the head) on Barbados from behind. The Tornado got up again and dived into Eddy. As Gazpacho got up, he slowly ringed out and jumped off the apron, dragging out a sledgehammer from underneath it.

"Oh no!" Mark said. "He's got the sledgehammer!"

Gazpacho slid back in and whacked Barbados upside the head with the sledgehammer. Eddy then caught Gazpacho off guard with a quick Crucifix pin.

1! … The Tornado breaks the pin.

Gazpacho got up before Eddy and whipped him over the top rope. Eddy stayed down for a while, as there were no countouts.

"Remember: No countouts! No disqualification! It's hardcore and it's _all_ legal!"

Eddy slipped into the underside of the apron and came out with a crutch. As soon as Eddy slid back into the ring, Barbados caught him in a Barbados Bomb. But then, as Barbados lifted Eddy up, Eddy rolled him up into a roll up pin. As Eddy was in the pin, Tornado and Gazpacho were tied up near the ropes.

1! 2! …Barbados powers out at two and a half.

Barbados got back up and grabbed the crutch, whacking Eddy with it. Gazpacho speared Barbados from the side, causing both of them to fly over the top rope. The referee left the ring as well, just as Eddy and Tornado followed him. All four superstars were now outside the ring. Barbados was attempting to perform a Barbados Bomb, but Gazpacho was too big, so Gazpacho dragged Barbados onto the announcer table after taking off the objects on it.

"Wait, what is he doing?!" Mark said.

Gazpacho then dragged out a ladder, ran back into the ring, set up the ladder and climbed up it. Gazpacho then jumped off the ladder, brutally landing on the announcer table and Barbados.

"OH MY GOOOOOD!" Mark cried. "Jesus Christ! How is that even possible! The best ladder jump ever in the TWE!"

Just as Gazpacho turned around, Shnitzel was there, whacking Gazpacho in the face with a steel chair.

"What in the world?!" Todd cried. "Shnitzel is right there, right now!"

Eddy then crawled over to Gazpacho and went in for the cover, but Shnitzel pinned both of them. The referee counted it as a cover and started counting.

1! 2! …Eddy possum pinned Shnitzel.

1! 2! 3!

The bell rang and Eddy's theme music started playing as he got up.

"**Here's your winner, and the number one contender for the ECW championship, Eddy!**"

"What?!" Mark said. "This has gotta be fixed! There would be no chance in hell that would happen, but it just did!"

"Wouldn't Shnitzel just come in instead of someone else, like The Tornado?" Todd asked Mark.

"Well, yeah, but seriously! Eddy did a pinfall on Shnitzel!" Mark replied.

"Oh, come on!" Todd cried. "Well, that's about enough for tonight! Good night!"

**End show.**

* * *

**Redhead def. Masher**

**Yori Takamori def. K'nuckles**

**Eddy def. The Tornado, Barbados Slim, Gazpacho and Shnitzel (No DQ, No countout, Falls Count Anywhere) (Wins number one contendership for ECW championship)**

**Confirmed Battles in the Royal Rumble this episode:**

Mung Daal vs. Eddy for the ECW championship title.

D-Generation X vs. TBA and TBA for the Unified TWE Tag Team titles.

**Well, up next: Smackdown!**

**Make sure to review and give out good PMs!**

**Oh, and Aceman88, thanks for correcting all of what I was doing wrong. Plus, it seems awkward that Shnitzel arrived at the end of the last match, right! Wrong! It was my idea to do that!**

**Oh! That reminds me! If you can give me ideas for the next matches in later days, I might use them. Here's the roster legends, staff and more…:**

**Raw**:

Peter Griffin (John Cena; Cena-esque outfit)

Cleveland Brown (Mark Henry; red Mark Henry-esque outfit)

Glenn Quagmire (Shawn Michaels; HBK-esque outfit; Joe's tag team member)

Joe Swanson (Triple H; HHH-esque outfit)

Brian Griffin (No counterpart; black pants)

Stewie Griffin (No counterpart; no overalls or shirt, red pants, Brian's tag team member)

Chris Griffin (Randy Orton; no shirt or hat)

Owen (The Big Show; Big Show-esque outfit)

Duncan (Jeff Hardy; normal clothes)

Spongebob (Cody Rhodes; "Krusty Krushers" episode outfit)

Squidward (Ted DiBiase Jr.; DiBiase-esque outfit, Spongebob or Patrick's backup tag team member)

Patrick (Tyson Kidd; "Krusty Krushers" episode outfit, Spongebob's tag team member)

Squilliam (Sheamus; Sheamus-esque outfit)

Mr. Krabs (Mr. Kennedy; no shirt and red gloves)

Geoff (The Miz; no shirt, blue-green pants and boots)

Trent (No counterpart; no shirt, black pants and boots)

Zoidberg (Finlay; black Finlay-esque attire with black gloves to cover his claws)

Ernie the Giant Chicken (The Great Khali; normal look)

Noah (Ricky Ortiz; no shirt, black pants, dark red boots)

Phineas (Test; no shirt, dark red shorts)

Ferb (Scott Steiner; no shirt, dark green shorts; Phineas's tag team member)

Naruto (No counterpart; Naruto Shippuden look)

Rock Lee (No counterpart; Naruto Shippuden look)

Peppermint Larry (Thrasher/Mosh; no shirt, striped peppermint-like pants and boots)

Perry (No counterpart; normal look)

Goldblaster (Goldust; OC; Goldust-esque outfit)

Boulder Reebo (The Rock; OC; Rock-esque outfit)

General Dismember (Sgt. Slaughter; OC; Slaughter-esque outfit)

Freight Train (Mankind; OC; dark full body attire with crazy-looking mask)

Spike (Lance Cade; OC; SvR 2010 commercial look)

Jake Long (No counterpart; normal look)

Danny Phantom (No counterpart; normal look)

Sub-Zero (No counterpart; MKSM look)

Jeff the Spider (No counterpart; normal look; part of Underfist and shares the same music as Hoss and Skarr)

Scorpion (No counterpart; MKSM look)

Mac Daddy (Ken Shamrock; red trunks and boots with black and red elbow pads and knee pads)

**SmackDown!**:

The Enforcer (Undertaker; OC; Undertaker-esque outfit)

Karne (Kane; OC; WWF Kane-esque outfit)

Stan Smith (Batista; no shirt, blue shorts)

Roger Smith (Edge; Edge-esque pants and boots; Stan's tag team member)

Steve Smith (Drew McIntyre; no shirt, red headband)

Homer Simpson (Chris Jericho; no shirt, Jericho-esque outfit)

Bart Simpson (CM Punk; no shirt; part of Straight Edge Society)

Milhouse (Luke Gallows; Bart's tag team partner; no shirt; part of Straight Edge Society)

Eric Cartman (David Hart Smith; no shirt)

Kyle Brofloski (Dolph Ziggler; no shirt, Ziggler-esque pants and boots)

Kenny McCormick (Rey Mysterio Jr.; El Pollo Loco clothes)

Cody (Zack Ryder; Ryder-2010-esque outfit (Headband, pants and boots))

Harold (Evan Bourne; blue Bourne-esque pants and boots)

DJ (MVP; MVP-2010-esque outfit)

Chef Hatchet (Shelton Benjamin; no shirt, Benjamin-esque shorts and boots)

Stan Marsh (Hardcore Holly; no shirt)

Butters Scotch (Charlie Haas; no shirt, mohawk)

Fry (Matt Hardy; no shirt and jacket)

Bender (Jimmy Wang Yang; black jacket and boots)

Larry (Tyler Reks; normal outfit)

Zapp Brannigan (John Morrison; no jacket, white pants and shoes)

Kif Kroker (Jamie Noble; no jacket, white pants and shoes; Zapp's tag team member)

Stilton (Brock Lesnar (during WWF/E); greenish Big Show-esque outfit)

Gorgonzola (The Brian Kendrick; normal outfit, but white)

Maurice the Lemur (Chris Benoit; normal look)

Ezekiel (Jesse; no shirt and torque, dark red pants and shoes)

Lars (Paul Burchill; Burchill-esque outfit)

Sasuke (No counterpart; Naruto Shippuden look)

Nelson Muntz (No counterpart; normal look)

Meowth (No counterpart; normal look)

Riley Freeman (JTG; normal look)

Kosaga Nogofaba (Yoshi Tatsu; OC; Green leather pants and boots with black headband and long black hair)

Big Mills (The Big Show; OC; black wrestling attire, pants, boots and mask)

Roy Diablo (Rey Mysterio Jr.; OC; Cyan and red luchador attire)

Bluestar (Goldust; OC; blue Goldust-esque outfit)

Union Jackman (JBL; OC; SvR 2010 commercial look)

Skarr (No counterpart; normal look; part of Underfist and shares the same music as Jeff and Hoss)

Grim (No counterpart; normal look)

Bo Rai Cho (No counterpart; MKD look)

Black Eye Biggs (Bossman; OC; black attire with red football-esque helmet)

Hoss Delgado (No counterpart; normal look; part of Underfist and shares the same music as Jeff and Skarr)

**ECW**:

Mung Daal (Christian; black shorts and shoes)

Shnitzel (Ezekiel Jackson/Kane; black trunks and boots)

Skipper (Jack Swagger; normal look)

Private (No counterpart; normal look, Skipper's tag team member)

Kowalski (Trent Barreta; normal look)

Rico (Caylen Croft; normal look, Kowalski's tag team member)

King Julien (Santino Marella; normal look)

K'nuckles (William Regal; no jacket and shirt, striped pants like in the show)

Phil the Monkey (Primo; normal look, Mason's tag team member)

Mason the Monkey (Carlito; normal look)

Ned Flanders (Chavo Guerrero Jr.; Chavo-esque clothes)

Hermes Conrad (Kofi Kingston; yellow Kofi-esque clothes)

Gazpacho (Vader; black Vader-esque clothes sans mask)

Joey (Mike Knox; normal look)

Eddy (Chris Masters; EEnE "Battle of the Idiots" episode attire)

Barbados Slim (Kofi Kingston; Khali-esque outfit, Hermes's tag team member; he and Hermes share the same theme music, due to being a tag team)

Ed (No counterpart; EEnE "Battle of the Idiots" episode attire)

Edd (No counterpart; EEnE "Battle of the Idiots" episode attire; he shares the same theme music with Ed)

Chowder (No counterpart; no shirt or hat, purple pants)

Flapjack (No counterpart; no scarf or shirt, blue shorts)

Yori Takamori (Yoshi Tatsu; OC; red Tatsu-esque outfit)

The Tornado (The Hurricane; OC; gray Hurricane-esque outfit)

Masher (Kane; OC; SvR 2010 commercial look)

Redhead (Goldust; OC; red Goldust-esque outfit)

Kevin (EEnE) (No counterpart; normal look)

Boogey (Billy and Mandy) (The Boogeyman; pirate outfit)

Joshinator (No counterpart; OC; SvR 2010 commercial look)

Red X (No counterpart; infamous "Teen Titans" look)

Zekewell Johnson (Ezekiel Jackson; OC; navy blue Jackson-esque outfit)  
Tony Whiteman (Steve Blackman; OC; brown Masters-esque hair and white trunks and boots)

Mort Goldman (No counterpart; no shirt)

**Legends:**

Mickey Mouse (No counterpart; normal look)

Fred Flintstone (No counterpart; normal look)

Goofy (No counterpart; normal look; Mickey's manager)

Popeye (No counterpart; normal look)

Bugs Bunny (No counterpart; normal look)

**Staff:**

Elery McManly (Vince McMahon; chairman of the TWE)

Johnny "The Prince" Lewbert (Jerry "The King" Lawler; Raw commentator)

Mike Coland (Michael Cole; Raw commentator)

Jack Rohn (Jim Ross; Smackdown commentator)

Dagg (Tazz; Smackdown commentator)

Mark Basher (Matt Striker; ECW commentator)

Todd Grasher (Todd Grisham; ECW commentator)

TWE Championships and Achievements:

TWE Champion: N/A

World Heavyweight Champion: Patrick Star

Unified TWE Tag Team Champions: N/A

World Tag Team Champions: N/A

United States Tag Team Champions: N/A

European Tag Team Champions: N/A

Hardcore Tag Team Champions: N/A

Raw Tag Team Champions: N/A

ECW Tag Team Champions: N/A

Smackdown Tag Team Champions: N/A

United States Champion: Spongebob Squarepants

European Champion: N/A

Intercontinental Champion: Ned Flanders

Raw Champion: N/A

ECW Champion: Mung Daal

Smackdown Champion: Homer Simpson

Undisputed Champion: N/A

Hardcore Champion: N/A

Homecoming Champion: N/A

Heroic Champion: N/A

Face Leader: N/A

Heel Leader: N/A

Legendary Champion: N/A

Current Still Standing Winner: Peter Griffin  
Current January Royal Rumble Winner: N/A

Current March Royal Rumble Winner: N/A

Current Elimination Chamber Survivor: N/A

Current Wrestlemania King: N/A

Current Heir to Wrestlemania: N/A

Hall of Famers:

Still Standing I:

Order eliminated:

#2: Philip J. Fry (By Eddy)

#1: Eddy (By Shnitzel)

#4: Shnitzel (By Peter)

WINNER: #3: Peter Griffin

Still Standing II:

#1: TBA

#2: TBA

#3: TBA

#4: TBA

#5: TBA

#6: TBA

#7: TBA

#8: TBA

#9: TBA

#10: TBA

Royal Rumble before Wrestlemania X8: (A few years before the TWE TV shows aired)

In order of appearance:

#1: Meowth

#2: Cody Baradina

#3: Bart Simpson

#4: Brian Griffin

#5: Nelson Muntz

#6: Goldblaster

#7: Zapp Brannigan

#8: Mason the Monkey

#9: Karne

#10: Chris Griffin

#11: Duncan Holens

#12: The Enforcer

#13: Squilliam Fancyson

#14: Philip J. Fry

#15: Spongebob Squarepants

#16: The Tornado

#17: Joe Swanson

#18: Yori Takamori

#19: Roger Smith

#20: K'nuckles

#21: Kosaga Nogofaba

#22: Stan Smith

#23: Shnitzel

#24: Patrick Star

#25: Devon Joseph (DJ)

#26: Owen Jacklin

#27: Chef Hatchet

#28: King Julien

#29: Phineas Flynn

#30: Homer Simpson

WINNER: Chris Griffin

Royal Rumble 2009 before Wrestlemania 21 (Year before TWE was on TV):

* signals a guest outside of the TWE or a legend.

#1: Cleveland Brown

#2: Hermes Conrad

#3: Steve Smith

#4: Eddy

#5: Chef Hatchet

#6: Roy Diablo

#7: Ernie the Giant Chicken

#8: Bart Simpson

#9: Kif Kroker

#10: Peter Griffin

#11: King Julien

#12: Skipper

#13: Chris Griffin

#14: Spongebob Squarepants

#15: Squilliam Fancyson

#16: Roger Smith

#17: Patrick Star

#18: Brian Griffin

#19: Stan Smith

#20: Milhouse

#21: Homer Simpson

#22: Joe Swanson

#23: Glenn Quagmire

#24: Cody Baradina

#25: Mung Daal

#26: Captain K'nuckles

#27: Bender Rodriguez

#28: Shnitzel

#29: Chowder

#30: The Enforcer

January Royal Rumble PPV 2010:

Peter Griffin vs. TBA for the TWE championship title.

Mung Daal vs. TBA for the ECW championship title.

D-Generation X vs. TBA for the Unified TWE Tag Team titles.

January Royal Rumble match for Wrestlemania 22:

Not in order.

* signals a guest outside of the TWE or a legend.

#1: Peter Griffin (Still Standing winner)

#2: Goldblaster (See Raw episode 2)

#3: Mr. Krabs (In revenge for Peter)

#4: Eddy (Still Standing loser)

#5: Shnitzel (Still Standing loser)

#6: Philip J. Fry (Still Standing loser)

#7: Chris Griffin (To face Peter)

#8: Spongebob (US Champion)

#9: TBA

#10: TBA

#11: TBA

#12: TBA

#13: TBA

#14: TBA

#15: TBA

#16: TBA

#17: TBA

#18: TBA

#19: TBA

#20: TBA

#21: TBA

#22: TBA

#23: TBA

#24: TBA

#25: TBA

#26: TBA

#27: TBA

#28: TBA

#29: TBA

#30: TBA

TWE Shows Weekly:

Monday: Raw

Tuesday: ECW

Thursday: SmackDown!

Friday: TWE Superstars

TWE Events Monthly:

('#'): The week the event happens.

*: This event is one of the main special events.

Jan. Still Standing (1)*/Brutal Beatdown (2)/First Royal Rumble (4)*

Feb. Hardcore Breakout (1)/Bad Blood (2)/Breaking Point (3)/Elimination Chamber (4)*

Mar. Full Contact (1)/Second Royal Rumble (3)*/Wrestlemania (4)*

Apr. Vengeance (2)/Fully Loaded (3)/Backlash (4)*

May. Deadly Battles (2)/Extreme Rules (3)*/Judgment Day (4)*

Jun. TWE Homecoming (1)*/All Out Brawl (2)/Blaze of Glory (3)/Great American Bash (4)*

Jul. Ultimate Showdown (3)/Cyber Sunday (4)*

Aug. Superstar Scramble (1)*/Final Hour (2)/Burning Passion (3)/Summer Slam (4)*

Sep. Golden Opportunity (1)*/Heavy Impact (2)/Night of Champions (4)*

Oct. Hell in a Cell (1)*/Undisputed (2)/Dark Horizon (3)/Bragging Rights (4)*

Nov. The War Zone (1)/Unforgiven (3)*/Survivor Series (4)*

Dec. December to Dismember (1)/No Mercy (3)*/Armageddon (4)*


	8. Smackdown EP2

**Toonville Wrestling Entertainment**

**TWE Episode 8: SmackDown! Week 2**

**Return!**

**The following episode will contain some violence and a touch of swearing. Do not try this at home. You could break something or die.**

**I do not own the WWE. I own the TWE.**

**Plus: If you read the Wrestlemania articles at the Fanfiction wiki, they're fake by now. I'm recreating the match card. Also, the TWE PPV schedule had been changed and reduced by number of PPVs a month as my writing skills upgraded. The schedule is mixed with the 2009 and 2010 WWE PPVs, plus some TWE-specific PPVs, so have fun.**

The intro to SmackDown played with "Let it Roll" being heard in the background.

As soon as the intro ended with the logo, fireworks exploded as the music continued playing. The TWE-HD graphic appears.

"We're here at Topeka, Kansas, for an outstanding night of proportions!" Jack Rohn said

"And finally, _Smackdown_ has made it to the second week of January!" Dagg said after Rohn. "Since the _Raw_ main event this week, people had been askin': "Why did it end in DQ?" Well, it didn't. The ref only stopped the match due to Chris Griffin ruining Peter's chances of winning the match! The announcer just thought it was for a disqualification!"

"But we do have a main event tonight: A rematch for the _Smackdown_ championship: Homer vs. Bender!" Rohn announced.

A graphic appeared, showing pictures of Homer and Bender next to each other with the words "Tonight" under the _Smackdown_ championship title picture.

"This has outta be good!" Dagg cheered as the graphic disappeared.

After the match card graphic was shown, "Bourne to Win" began playing as Harold arrived at the top of the ramp. The starting bell rang.

"**The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Approaching the ring, from Canada, weighing in over 200 pounds, Harold McGrady!**"

Harold, sporting his unfamiliar and new spiky hairdo, sped down the ramp, sliding into the ring afterwards. He then flipped up on his feet as he walked to a corner turnbuckle to wait for the opponent.

Rey Mysterio's old theme music played as Roy Diablo, in a colorful red and cyan robe, jumped over a small explosion and then posed for the TWE fans.

"**And his opponent, from Mexico, weighing in slightly over 200 pounds, Roy Diablo!**"

Roy ran down the ramp, and hopped up onto the narrow apron, jumping over the ropes afterwards. He then posed on the turnbuckle, jumping down and taking off his robe after a few seconds of showboating.

Both superstars waited for the match to start as they had only their ring attire on. The second bell had rung, and the match had begun.

Harold and Diablo approached each other, and then they tied up. Harold made his first move, throwing Diablo into the ropes. He went for a dropkick, in which Roy rolled under and unleashed an excellent kick to the back of the Canadian-American. McGrady turned around, facing the luchador. They tied up once again, only this time, Harold broke free of the tie up and swept Roy off his feet. Harold then went for the cover.

1! …Diablo kicked out.

Roy got up, but was caught in a tremendous sleeper hold. After a moment of struggling, The Mexican wrestler flipped Harold onto his back. Roy then jumped up onto the turnbuckle, but the red-haired high-flyer caught Diablo off guard with a kick to the throat. The audience booed McGrady. Harold went for the pin once again.

1! 2! …Diablo again kicked out.

Roy kipped up and then performed a surprising Hurricanrana when Harold turned around after arguing with the official. Diablo then hopped up and performed a perfect signature _Diablosault_ (Moonsault), pinning him after the impact.

1! 2! …Harold kicked out.

Harold got up, as Roy followed suit. Harold went for a roundhouse kick, in which Roy dodged and then countered with another Hurricanrana. Roy waited for Harold to get up. When the half Canadian ginger got up, Diablo ran at him, but McGrady countered with a head scissors takedown, throwing Roy near a turnbuckle. Harold then climbed the turnbuckle and performed his finishing _Airborn Harold_ (Shooting star press), topping it off by going for the pin.

1! 2! 3!

The bell rang as the match ended in a blast.

"That's it!" Dagg cheered. "There's the match!"

"Bourne To Win" played once again as the referee raised Harold's arm.

"**Here's your winner, Harold McGrady!**"

"Harold definitely destroyed Roy Diablo with that _Airborn Harold_ press!" Rohn mentioned.

"And you definitely said it." Dagg told Jack Rohn. "He gets a great win against that luchador."

A highlight reel of Harold performing _Airborn Harold_, followed by him pinning Diablo and winning the match.

Cutting back into now, Harold leaves the ring in victory. He reached the top of the entrance ramp, and raised his hands in the air. However, what he didn't see coming was that Spongebob, from _Raw_, whacked him on the back of the head with the United States title. Harold's theme song stopped playing as the SmackDown audience booed.

"What?!" Dagg exclaimed. "What is _he_ doing here?!"

"Isn't he supposed to be on _Raw_?!" Rohn questioned.

Spongebob looked down at the knocked out Harold laying next to him. Spongebob then looked up and raised the US title high above his head as his theme music started playing.

"This is unexpected!" Dagg said.

"Well, we still got more coming up next!" Jack Rohn mentioned.

_**Cue break**_

_**End break**_

Following the break, the camera showed Spongebob, now in the ring right after attacking Harold, who had been carried out by two referees., as his theme music stopped playing.

"We're back on _Smackdown_," Jack Rohn said. "And Spongebob is now in the ring after assaulting McGrady."

Spongebob took out a mic.

"I know you didn't see it coming and that _you_ know, but I assaulted Harold after his match." Spongebob mentioned. The audience booed.

"Hey! I didn't just come to _Smackdown_ to attack him. I came to _invade Smackdown_!" He, irate, pounded his fist on his other hand at the saying of "invade _Smackdown_". "I wanted to invade because… I _don't_ get that much screentime! I need more matches, more ads from me, more… _title shots_." The audience booed harder. "I know Patrick had gotten the World Heavyweight championship last _Superstars._ But that _doesn't_ mean that I can't get the TWE championship!" The audience got interested and started cheering lightly. "So at this time, I am issuing an open interbrand challenge for my United States championship!" The audience cheered harder, as a title match was going to begin. "So, for any of you _Smackdown_ superstars out there, one of you has to accept it to try and get the title off my shoulder!"

Spongebob then waited for the challenger to arrive. Surprisingly, "Metalingus", WWE superstar Edge's theme music, started playing as Roger Smith walked out of the inside area and onto the top of the entrance ramp. The audience cheered as soon as Roger's music hit. Roger pointed up into the air with both hands as colorful fireworks set off. Roger then slid into the ring, under the ropes, holding a microphone.

"I accept your title challenge!" Roger announced, and the audience cheered much louder. "Get a ref out here!"

A referee ran back into the ring and rang the bell, starting the match. Roger and Spongebob slowly walked to each other.

"Looks like we're having an interbrand match tonight." Dagg said.

Spongebob kicked Roger in the gut, and then went for an S.S.S (Suplex stunner, with theatrics), but Roger slipped out of the suplex hold and knocked Spongebob down with a dropkick. Spongebob got up quickly and performed a Headbasher, which he missed. Roger then went for a spear, which he completes. He then went for a pin. However, Spongebob rolls Roger up for the pin.

1! 2! …Roger kicks out.

Spongebob then completes a Headbasher and then goes for another pin.

1! 2! 3!

"And it's over?!" Dagg mentioned, confused.

Spongebob gets up and grabs his title as "It's A New Day" plays.

"**Here's your winner, and **_**still**_** the United States champion, Spongebob Squarepants!**"

Spongebob raised his title up into the air.

"Okay, that was rigged!" Rohn said.

Just then, Harold ran back to ringside and distracted Spongebob by grabbing his leg. Spongebob kicked him away, then turned around, only to get nailed with another spear by Roger.

"SPEAR!" Dagg cried.

"Oh my god!" Rohn exclaimed.

Roger's theme music started playing again as he walked out through the ring ropes and walked up the entrance ramp, still looking back at Spongebob, who was writhing in pain.

"This has just become one of the best moments we've just seen!" Dagg mentioned.

"Still, tonight, Homer faces Bender once again, and this time, has to put his _Smackdown_ championship title on the line!" Jack Rohn announced as the Homer vs. Bender graphic appears, still with "Tonight" on it.

_**Cue break**_

_**End break**_

**Interview**

Interviewing staff member Jole Lathews is standing in the interview room standing next to Homer Simpson, who has the _Smackdown _championship title over his shoulder.

"I am here with current _Smackdown_ Champion, Homer Simpson." Jole said. "Homer, how do you think this match will end?"

"Well, I _am_ a great _Smackdown_ champion, so I will say that I will still win, title match or non-title match." Homer announced. "Look, I don't care what Bender or any _Smackdown_ jackasses think! I will get an advantage! I will beat Bender to an oily pulp! Lightning will shoot from my ass! And I will retain this!" The audience in the ring cheered.

"Anything… else?" Jole asked Homer. A long pause started until…

"You like dudes?" Homer asked Jole, walking away afterwards.

Bluestar was in the ring as techno music played just as the bell rang.

"**The following contest is scheduled for one fall! In the ring, from The Blue River, weighing in over 230 pounds, Bluestar!**"

Bluestar's theme music faded out.

Japanese music started playing as Kosaga arrived with green fireworks firing at the sides of the top of the entrance ramp.

"**And his opponent, from Japan, weighting in 221 pounds, Kosaga Nogofaba!**"

Kosaga ran down the entrance ramp and slid under the ropes, into the ring as the top of the turnbuckles fired out green fireworks, like at the top of the ramp. The second bell rang, and the match started.

"Here we go with this match up!" Jack Rohn announced.

Kosaga got in a martial arts position as Bluestar walked closer to Kosaga. Kosaga hit Bluestar on the left leg with a match-starting soccer kick. Bluestar hit Kosaga back with a hard punch, knocking the Japanese superstar into the corner. The blue-clad Icy One then chopped Kosaga multiple times as the ref counted.

1! 2! 3! 4!

The ref pulled Bluestar away from his opponent and argued with him for a few seconds. This gave Kosaga some time to sneak up on Bluestar. And sneak up he did as he caught Bluestar off guard with a one hand bulldog. The Japanese phenom then pinned the blue man.

1! 2! …Bluestar kicked out.

Kosaga got up and hit Bluestar with another soccer kick before he got up. Kosaga then ran into the ropes, sprung back and dropkicked Bluestar. Bluestar tried to get up, but then, Kosaga hit Bluestar with yet another soccer kick, and then another. Bluestar rolled away after the third consecutive kick. Kosaga ran at Bluestar, who then hit Kosaga with a big boot. Bluestar then raised his hands into the air, ran into the ring ropes, sprung back and nailed Kosaga with a huge elbow, finishing the Blue Elbow (Elbow drop with theatrics). Bluestar then pinned down Kosaga.

1! 2! …At two and a half, Kosaga kicked out.

Bluestar picked the Japanese man up and got behind him. He then grabbed Kosaga's head, pulled it down and readied for the Cold Cutter (Rolling cutter). Just then, Kosaga reversed the finisher, and performed a signature reverse DDT on Bluestar. Kosaga then ran to a near turnbuckle and leaped up on top. Kosaga then taunted his opponent, which he pointed up in the air, and then turned around, hopping off and landing a perfect moonsault on Bluestar. Kosaga then jumped up on his feet, and raised his arms, then lowered them. He then waited in the martial arts pose as Bluestar struggled to get up on his feet. Kosaga then went for his finishing Buzzsaw kick. Instead of hitting Bluestar with it, the blue-clad superstar caught Kosaga's leg and span him around. Bluestar then pulled Kosaga's head down into reverse DDT position as the crowd started cheering. Bluestar then span and completed the Cold Cutter. Bluestar then went for another pin.

1! 2! 3!

The bell rang, and Bluestar's theme music once again played as the Icy One got up and raised his hands slowly in victory.

"**Here's your winner, Bluestar!**"

"Well, there's the match right there." Dagg mentioned.

"This match ended in a flash!" Rohn said.

However, Roger Smith ran into the ring and then laid a spear on Bluestar.

"What the—Spear?!" Dagg exclaimed. "Roger's here again!"

"He's now attacking the winner of this match like Spongebob did to Harold last night!" Jack Rohn added.

Bluestar's music faded as Roger looked down at the assaulted Bluestar. Roger's theme music started playing as he pointed up into the air. He then pulled out a microphone.

"Okay, I know you all are surprised, but I'm down with that. So, for now, I am gonna need to call out an enemy from earlier. I'm fully recovered from earlier, so, Spongebob, come on down!" Roger said. The crowd began to cheer.

Roger waited for Spongebob to arrive. And he did.

The theme song for Spongebob and the rest of Legacy, "It's A New Day" played as Spongebob arrived at the top of the entrance ramp.

"Spongebob, I just want you to know, I _challenge_ you for the United States title at the Royal Rumble! But… enough about that. I am starting my US championship title path, by first participating in the _Smackdown_ championship match!" Roger announced as the TWE fans out there cheered louder. Roger's theme music started playing once again.

"Well, we just got word that the _Smackdown_ championship title match will become a triple threat, thanks to the addition of the Rated-R Superstar, Roger Smith! It is now Homer vs. Bender vs. Roger and it's coming up next!" Dagg announced as the Homer vs. Bender graphic appeared, but with Roger added in and the words "Tonight" replaced with "Up next".

_**Cue break**_

_**End break**_

The ring was then shown as the fans await the triple threat match. The bell rang.

"**The following triple threat match is set for no disqualification or count-outs. And it is scheduled for one fall! **_**And**_** it is for the **_**Smackdown**_** championship title!**"

Light blue fireworks blasted, surprising a quarter of the crowd. "Break The Walls Down" played as Homer Simpson arrived, walking down the entrance ramp with the _Smackdown_ title around his waist.

"**Introducing first, approaching the ring, from Springfield, weighing in much under 270 pounds, he is the **_**Smackdown**_** champion, Y2H, Homer Simpson!**"

Homer Simpson continued to walk down the ramp. He then made it to ringside, and walked up the steel steps. He then slowly walked through into the ring. Homer stood in the center of the ring, waiting for another superstar to come out.

"Gonna Punch Someone Tonight" plays as Bender walks out on stage and does a few flips.

"**Introducing second, from New New York, weighing in at an unknown amount of pounds, Bender!**"

Bender ran down the entrance ramp and then leaped onto the apron as blue fireworks exploded out of the turnbuckles. He then walked over to Homer and they began a stare-down.

However, this stare-down was interrupted by Roger's theme music, "Metalingus", blaring out unexpectedly. Roger arrived at the ring, walking past a smokescreen.

"**And now, from Parts Unknown, weighing in at 235 pounds, the Rated-R Superstar, Roger Smith!**"

"Remember, no disqualification or count-outs." Jack Rohn mentioned.

"And that means it's _all_ legal." Dagg added.

Roger then did his signature entrance taunt at the ramps as a rainbow of fireworks fired behind him. After the fireworks, Roger sped down the entrance ramp and slid into the ring. He then ran up a turnbuckle and pointed up with both his hands while looking at the crowd filled with hundreds and hundreds of TWE fans. Roger jumped down and walked over to the two other superstars in the ring. The bell rang, and the match started.

The match began with Homer and Roger throwing Bender through the ropes and onto the concrete floor at the outside.

"Whoa!" Dagg cried when Bender hit the floor.

"That's a good way to start this triple threat match!" Rohn said.

Homer and Roger then unleashed a flurry of punches on each other as Bender stayed down, laying next to the entrance ramp, at ringside. Homer whipped Roger into the ropes, but Roger dropkicked Homer, knocking him down. Homer got up, and flipped Roger onto his back. Homer went for an early Walls of Homer, but Roger kicked out of attempt. Bender got up and ran back into the ring. Homer turned to Bender and dropkicked him. Bender laid on the ropes, when Homer then whipped Bender into the ropes. When Bender sprung back, Homer readied to flip him over his back, but Bender then kicked Homer in the face, ran back into the ropes, sprung back and nailed Homer with a jumping DDT. Bender then went for the pin.

1! 2! …Homer kicked out.

Bender got Homer in a camel clutch. Homer started to struggle, but threw Bender over his head. Homer started stomping on Bender, in which Bender evaded after a few stomps. Bender ran at Homer. However, Homer tried the Codebreaker, but Bender reversed it into a sitout powerbomb, damaging Homer's back slightly. Homer writhed on the mat, while Bender climbed the top rope. Bender posed for the fans, and then went for a moonsault, but Homer rolled out of the way as Roger stayed at a corner, causing Bender to land on his chest. Roger got up as Bender kipped up and went for a head scissors takedown on Homer. However, Homer slammed Bender to the ground, holding onto Bender's legs in an creative leg takedown powerbomb. Homer connected the powerbomb with a pin.

1! 2! …Bender somehow kicked out.

Homer and Bender got up. They got into another stare-down, but Roger took down Bender's legs and tried to spear Homer, but Homer threw Roger through the ropes. Bender snuck up behind Homer, and kicked him in the gut. Bender then ran into the ropes, again sprung off the ropes and performed another perfect jumping DDT. He then went for another pin.

1! 2! …Homer again kicked out, but at two and a half.

Bender and Homer got back up again. Bender got Homer in the DDT position, but Homer then flipped Bender over his back. Bender rolled Homer up.

1! 2! …Homer yet again kicked out at two and a half.

Bender kipped up and stomped on Homer's head multiple times. Homer rolled to safety and went for a clothesline on Bender. Bender countered with a head scissors takedown. However, Roger snuck up on Bender and unleashed a spear.

"SPEAR!" Dagg cried. "There he goes again!"

Roger rolled back out of the ring, but Spongebob came out of the crowd through the barricade and nailed Roger with a steel chair.

"Oh god no." Rohn groaned as Spongebob ran back into the crowd.

In the ring, Homer began to perform the Walls of Homer on Bender. He completes the Walls of Homer. Bender takes a moment of struggling, but finally decided to tap out. He did so, causing Homer to win the match.

Homer's theme music, "Break The Walls Down", again played.

"**Here's your winner, and **_**still**_** the **_**Smackdown**_** champion, Homer Simpson!**"

Homer grabbed his title, but Roger came in and speared Homer.

"Oh no! Spear!" Dagg said.

Homer's theme music abruptly stopped and Roger's theme music began just as Roger left the ring.

"Okay, in all, this has become an awesome Thursday night _Smackdown_! We'll see you next time!"

**Harold def. Roy Diablo by pinfall (Airborn Harold; Singles)**

**Spongebob def. Roger by pinfall (Headbasher; Retains title; Singles)**

**Bluestar def. Kosaga by pinfall (Cold Cutter; Singles)**

**Homer def. Bender and Roger by submission (Walls of Homer; Retains title; Triple Threat)**

**Welcome back, TWE!**

**That's right! I've recontinued the best I've done, TWE: Toonville Wrestling Entertainment!**

**Up next is TWE Superstars, where you can expect everything.**

**PS: Martyr No More is changed to the real theme, Invincible.**

**See ya next time!**

**Pages: Exactly 8.**


	9. TWE Superstars EP2

**Toonville Wrestling Entertainment**

**TWE Episode 8: TWE Superstars Week 2**

**The following episode will contain some violence and a touch of swearing. Do not try this at home. You could break something or die.**

**I do not own the WWE. I own the TWE.**

The intro for TWE Superstars began with the song "Invincible" heard in the background.

After the end of the intro, colorful fireworks played while the theme music to Superstars continued. The TWE-HD graphic appeared.

"Welcome to Superstars!" Mark Basher announced as the HD graphic disappeared.

"Where any superstar from any brand can fight in one roof!" Todd Grasher mentioned after Mark. "And as you can see, we're about to witness an ECW fight!"

"Of course!" Mark said. "That's why the two of us are here!"

"Anyway, we just got the latest Royal Rumble card: Mung Daal faces Eddy for the ECW championship!" Todd announced.

A graphic including what Todd said appeared as "Hero" by Skillet played.

"Will it be Mung who retains, or will Eddy take it away?" Mark asked.

"And we just got word that Peter Griffin will face Chris Griffin for the vacant TWE championship!" Todd announced.

The TWE championship card was then shown.

"Will Peter win the vacant title?" asked Mark.

"And made from last night, Roger faces Spongebob for the United States championship!" Todd announced.

The US championship card was shown next.

"Will Spongebob get the title speared outta him?" Mark questioned.

"And last, we got D-Generation X now facing Skipper and Private for the TWE Tag Team Title!"

The TWE Tag championship card was shown.

"Will DX regain their former glory?" Mark questioned.

The ring was then shown.

WWE superstar The Boogeyman's theme music started playing, slightly frightening some of the young TWE fans. The blue-skinned Boogey, in his pirate captain outfit, comes out of a scary red mist as the bell rang.

"**The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Approaching the ring, from the Underworld, weighing in 243 pounds, Boogey!**"

Boogey walked down the entrance ramp as the ring's lights stayed dim red. Boogey made it to ringside a few seconds later, and walked up the steel steps. Boogey walked through the ropes, and silently roared. He then stood in the center of the ring, waiting for his opponent.

"Live to Party" by the Jonas Brothers (**I do not like Jonas though**), the Ed World Order theme, played as Eddy came out on screen as green fireworks blasted out of the sides of the stage, which made dollar signs in the air.

"**And his opponent, from Peach Creek, weighing in about 220 pounds, the leader of Ed World Order, Eddy!**"

"He's the number one contender for the ECW title, which is currently held by Mung Daal!" Mark mentioned.

"Let's see how he'll do against one of the scariest superstars on ECW!"

Eddy ran down the entrance ramp as the dollar sign pyro fires down the sides of the ramp. Eddy then slid into the ring, under the ropes, as the dollar sign fireworks blast from the turnbuckles. Eddy then stood up and scampered to a corner. The match bell rang, and this match-up started.

Eddy ran at the imitation pirate fiend, but Boogey flipped him over, causing Eddy to land on the turnbuckle in the Tree of Woe position. Boogey punched Eddy's gut multiple times as the ref started counting.

1! 2! 3! …Boogey stopped.

The referee started arguing with Boogey. Eddy then got off the turnbuckle and tied up with Boogey. Eddy bounced into the ropes, and then Irish whipped Boogey into the other set of ropes. Boogey sprung back from the ropes, and then Eddy clotheslined him. Eddy then jumped off the springboard, doing a perfect moonsault. He then went for a pin.

1! 2! …Boogey kicked out.

Boogey and Eddy got up. Boogey kicked Eddy, but Eddy jumped up to a turnbuckle. He hopped off, and landed a perfect tornado DDT on Boogey. The money maker waited for Boogey to get up. Boogey slowly drowsed to his feet, but then, Eddy leaped off the springboard behind Boogey, and got on Boogey's shoulders. Boogey tried to go for an Electric Chair, but then, Eddy rolled up the underworldly monster in a roll-up pin.

1! 2! …Boogey again kicked out at two and a half.

Boogey got up before Eddy and when Eddy got up, Boogey then kicked him in the gut, next clutching Eddy in a chokeslam position. Boogey went for the Boogeyslam. However, Eddy reversed it into a jumping snapmare.

"Ooh!" Mark groaned. "That was close!"

Eddy and Boogey sped at each other, but Eddy performed his signature running neckbreaker. Eddy then pinned the poor excuse for the Boogeyman.

1! 2! …Boogey somehow kicked out at two and a half.

"Eddy is going well with this." Todd said. "It's like he's training for the ECW title match!"

"And he is!" Mark added.

Eddy and Boogey again got up, and the match continued. Eddy kicked Boogey in the gut, and then, Eddy got Boogey in the suplex position. Eddy lifted up, and ended the finisher with a suplex neckbreaker combination. This finisher was The Money Maker (Vertical suplex turned into falling neckbreaker). Eddy then went for the pin.

1! 2! 3!

"He got it!" Mark cheered. "It's over!"

"Live to Party" started playing again as Eddy got up and did a victory pose.

"**Here's your winner, Eddy!**"

"Eddy gains another victory, one after the ECW Extreme Rules match this week, which gained him the number one contender slot for the ECW championship!" Todd mentioned.

A highlight of the end of the match was then shown.

As the highlight faded out, Mung Daal was shown walking on stage with the ECW title as Eddy's theme music continued. Eddy saw Mung at the top of the entrance ramp. Mung raised his ECW championship title.

"Look at that!" Todd told Mark. "Mung is now staring from far at the number one contender!"

Mung then pulled out a microphone as the EWO theme music stopped playing.

"That was a good victory, Eddy…" Mung started… "…But that won't happen at the Royal Rumble when I flip the switch on you!" …and finished.

Mung turned around, but somehow, Shnitzel was there. Shnitzel caught Mung off guard by putting him in the chokeslam hold.

"What the—?" Mark cried. "Uh oh!"

"Not the chokeslam!" Todd said.

Shnitzel lifted Mung up and then chokeslammed him.

"Yes, the chokeslam!" Mark told Todd.

Shnitzel's theme music, "Domination", played as Shnitzel walked away from the ECW champion.

"Okay, this is taking a turn for the worse." Todd mentioned.

"You said it." Mark said.

_**Cue break**_

_**End break**_

"Well, we just got word that tonight's main event will be for the World Undisputed championship! A 6-man Extreme Rules ladder combo match, featuring 2 members of each brand! On Raw, we have Chris Griffin and Ernie Chicken! On Smackdown, there's Philip Fry and Stilton! And finally, we got ECW's Skipper and K'nuckles!" Mark Basher announced as the ladder match card appeared with "Tonight" on it.

"Just like Wrestlemania's Money in the Bank!" Todd Grasher remarked.

The card faded out and a Royal Rumble card featuring Homer and Bender.

"And added to the Royal Rumble match card, it's Homer vs. Bender for the Smackdown Championship!" Dagg announced.

"And it's a Street Fight!" Todd said. "Anything can happen!"

The Royal Rumble card faded out.

The ring was shown as the bell rang.

"**The following contest is a Smackdown vs. ECW match set for one fall! And it is for the Intercontinental championship!**"

WWE superstar Chavo Guerrero's theme music started playing as Ned Flanders came out with the Intercontinental title.

"**Introducing first, approaching the ring, from Springfield, weighing in over 200 pounds, he is the Intercontinental champion, Ned Flanders!**"

Flanders walked down the entrance ramp, looking around at the crowd. Flanders ran down the end of the ramp and zipped up the steel steps. Ned stepped through the ropes and walked to the center of the ring.

"**And his opponent…**"

A large explosion happened, followed by "Slow Chemical".

"Oh hell no." Dagg groaned.

"Not this guy! Not Karne!" Todd cried.

Karne, as mentioned a second ago, slowly walked down the ramp, with bloodlust in his eyes.

"**From parts unknown, weighing in 323 pounds, the Big Red Machine: Karne!**"

Karne clutched the middle rope and lifted himself up to the apron. He then walked over the top rope, into the ring. In the center of the ring, Karne slowly raised his hands, and then brought them down, causing fire to spew out of the turnbuckles. The two superstars waited for the bell to ring. A few seconds later, it did. The match just about started.

Ned ran at Karne, who then instantly got Flanders in a chokeslam hold. Karne lifted Ned up and then brought him down hard. Karne then pinned Flanders.

1! 2! 3!

In a flash, the match ended.

"What the hell?" Dagg cried. "That's it?"

"The match is already over!" Todd announced.

"Slow Chemical" started back up as Karne was given the title by the referee.

"**Here's your winner, and the **_**new**_** Intercontinental champion, the Big Red Machine: Karne!**"

"I think Karne will get a spot in the Royal Rumble match in the next couple weeks." Dagg mentioned.

"I guess so." Todd said. "Although Karne got the Intercontinental championship title easily at this point, who knows how he will lose the title, whether it be Smackdown, Superstars, or a pay-per-view!"

However, the three members of Legacy, Spongebob, the United States champion, Patrick, the World Heavyweight Champion, and Squidward, with no title, showed up along with Mr. Krabs, who also has no title. Karne saw the 4 of them, and readied for an attack. Karne caught Spongebob, and chokeslammed him. Patrick then got chokeslammed, and then Squidward, and then Mr. Krabs. "Slow Chemical" played again as soon as the fire came out of the turnbuckle again, set off by Karne.

"What an explosive appearance by Legacy and their manager, Mr. Krabs!" Dagg remarked.

Spongebob and company rolled out of the ring. Spongebob pulled out a microphone.

"Hey!" Spongebob yelled. "This isn't over! This is _not_ over! 'Cause-cause we challenge you to a 4-on-1 tag match tonight!"

"Oh yeah!" Todd cheered.

"It's A New Day" played as Legacy walked up the entrance ramp.

"Another match has been added to today's match card!" Dagg announced. "Well, we know when this will happen: Up next!"

_**Cue break**_

_**End break**_

The ring was then shown.

"It's A New Day" began playing, and the fans erupted into cheers. Legacy, along with Mr. Krabs, arrived on stage. The bell rang as they started walking down the entrance ramp.

"**The following 4-on-1 handicap tag team match is scheduled for one fall! Approaching the ring, from Bikini Bottom; the United States champion, Spongebob Squarepants, the World Heavyweight champion, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles and Mr. Krabs: Legacy!**"

"The match is about to start! Hello, I'm Mike Coland." Mike Coland introduced.

"And I'm Johnny "The Prince" Lewbert!" Johnny Lewbert introduced.

Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward and Mr. Krabs walked down the ramp. At the end of the ramp, Spongebob and Patrick slid underneath the ring ropes, while Squidward and Mr. Krabs walked up the steel steps and walked through the ropes. Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward formed a "K". Patrick was the straight line, while Spongebob was the top tail, and Squidward was at the bottom. Fireworks spew behind them, spelling out a K. Spongebob and friends stayed in the center of the ring.

A large explosion happened, followed by "Slow Chemical". Karne walked out of the flames with the Intercontinental title.

"**And their opponent, from parts unknown, the Intercontinental champion, weighing in 323 pounds, the Big Red Machine: Karne!**"

Karne clutched the middle rope and lifted himself up to the apron. He then walked over the top rope, into the ring. In the center of the ring, Karne slowly raised his hands, and then brought them down, causing fire to spew out of the turnbuckles. Karne was in perfect condition, as he never got a scratch on himself in the previous match. Spongebob stayed near a corner, while Patrick, Squidward and Mr. Krabs walked to the apron. The bell rang, signaling the start of the 4-on-1 handicap tag team match.

"Here we go!" Dagg said. "The handicap tag team match is about to start!"

Spongebob and Karne slowly walked closer to each other. However, Karne scared Spongebob back. Spongebob then quickly tagged in Mr. Krabs, who ran at Karne, and tackled him down. Karne got up slowly, but Mr. Krabs pulled him up and whipped him into the turnbuckle that Patrick, Spongebob and Squidward are near. Mr. Krabs struggled to get Karne on the turnbuckle, and succeeded. However, the Big Red Machine dived off the turnbuckle, and knocked Krabs down with a diving lariat.

"OH!" Mike and Johnny cried.

Karne then went for the pin.

1! 2! …Krabs kicked out at two and a half.

Karne got up, then Krabs. Krabs ran at Karne, but Karne countered with a big boot.

"Ouch!" Johnny said. "That has to be a hard boot to the face."

Krabs struggled on the ground, and reached for Squidward's hand.

"Tryin' to tag in Squidward." Mike mentioned.

However, Karne pulled him back and went into the pin.

1! 2! …Krabs kicked out at two and a half.

Krabs jumped away and quickly tagged in Squidward.

Squidward began hitting Karne with repeated strikes. Squidward then threw Karne into the turnbuckle near the superstars. Squidward then tagged in Patrick, and then lifted Karne into the electric chair hold. Patrick got next to Squidward, and held Karne in a powerbomb position, combining with the electric chair hold. Spongebob then jumped onto the springboard and then hopped, hitting Karne with a leg drop, in which Squidward lets go of the hold, and Patrick forced Karne down, back first. Patrick lifted him back up, and brought him down again. He then lifted him back up one more time, and threw Karne down, completing the Patrick Starbomb.

"Wow! What an amazing Starbomb by Patrick!" Johnny cheered.

Patrick then went for the pin.

1! 2! 3!

"And it's over!" Mike rooted.

The theme for Legacy played once again as Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward and Mr. Krabs celebrated their big victory in the middle of the ring.

"**Here are your winners, Legacy!**"

"And they get the victory!" Lewbert proclaimed.

"A _huge_ victory, Lew!" Mike mentioned.

The main event card for the 6 man World Undisputed ladder match was then shown again, but with "Up Next" in place of "Tonight".

"Well, up next is the ladder match for the World Undisputed title!" Mike announced.

"There will be no rules in this one! It's Extreme Rules combined with the ladder match objective! It will be extreme and the winner is whoever unties the title from the rope first! Good thing it's coming up next!" Johnny mentioned.

_**Cue break**_

_**End break**_

The bell rang in the ring as the World Undisputed title dangled from a rope. Two ladders were at all four sides of the ring.

"**This is an Extreme Rules Ladder match! And it is for the vacant World Undisputed championship! The only way to win is by climbing up a ladder, grabbing the title, and taking it off the rope! The winner will be the new holder of the TWE World Undisputed title!**"

The Great Khali's theme music started playing as the big yellow cartoon-esque chicken came walking down the ramp.

"**Introducing first, from Rhode Island, weighing in 267 pounds, Ernie, the giant chicken!**"

Ernie walked all the way down the ramp, and then walked up the steel steps. Ernie walked down to the middle of the apron, and next, walked right over the top rope, into the ring. Ernie then stood at one corner, waiting for the other superstars to arrive.

William Regal's entrance theme music then started up as K'nuckles arrived on stage.

"**Next, from Stormalong Harbor, weighing in 245 pounds, Captain K'nuckles!**"

The blue-skinned, drunk off syrup captain walked further down the aisle. K'nuckles then walked up the steel steps, and then walked through the ropes, leading him into the ring. K'nuckles then started staring down at Ernie, before walking to another unoccupied turnbuckle.

"Shout At The Devil" played as Stilton came out and walked down the entrance ramp.

"**From Marzipan City, weighing in 283 pounds, Stilton!**"

Stilton walked down the entrance ramp with a cart full of weapons as the crowd cheered. Stilton stomped on, until he reached the end of the ramp, where he walked away from the cart, and lifted himself up on the apron with the ring ropes. Stilton then walked over the ropes and stood in the middle of the ring.

"Get On Your Knees", WWE superstar Jack Swagger's theme music played as Skipper walked out from backstage to the top of the entrance ramp.

"**From the Central Park Zoo in New York, weighing in 210 pounds, the All-American Penguin, Skipper!**"

As Skipper walked to the middle of the entrance ramp, he got down and did some pushups as fireworks in the colors of red, purple, orange and pink fired out on the stage. Skipper then got up and continued to march on down the ramp. Skipper ran up the steel steps, and walked through the ring ropes. Skipper ran to another turnbuckle.

The theme for WWE's own Matt Hardy, "Live For The Moment" played as Fry ran in, as he was the 5th superstar in the ladder match.

"**From New New York, weighing in 221 pounds, Philip J. Fry!**"

Fry sped down the ring and slid in. He then walked next to Ernie, as the five waited for one last contestant.

"Voices" by Rev Theory started playing as Chris slowly walked on stage.

"**And now, from Rhode Island, weighing in 251 pounds, the Viper, Chris Griffin!**"

"He will be fighting Peter Griffin for the TWE championship at the Royal Rumble!" Coland referred.

The last contestant in the Extreme Rules Ladder match continued to walk really slowly. Chris walked that way all the way down the ramp, and up the steel steps. Chris then walked through the ropes, slow as he walked. Chris walked to the middle of the ring. All six participators were finally in the ring. The bell rang, and the match started when Ernie unleashed a hard chop to Fry's head. Stilton prevailed by attacking Ernie, as Chris and K'nuckles tied up. Fry tried to get up on his feet, but Skipper dropkicked him on the head, knocking him back down on the mat. Skipper then slid out of the ring and carried a ladder up and placed it at the spot where he could run up the ladder and dive on someone in the ring. Skipper then ran up the ladder, as mentioned, and went for a cross body on Fry. However, Fry rolled to safety, and Skipper landed chest-first onto the ring mat. As Skipper started to writhe in pain from the fall, Chris threw K'nuckles over the top rope. Luckily, K'nuckles didn't fall right out of the ring. K'nuckles got up on the apron, but Chris punched him in the gut. The Viper then pulled K'nuckles through the ropes, leaving the pirate's feet touching the ropes, and went for the Hangman DDT. However, Ernie halted the signature move, and then threw Chris over the ropes. Fry then got back into the ring with a 2x4 in his hands, which he pulled out from under the ring. In an unexpected convenience, Stilton stole the stick and clotheslined Fry back outside the ring. Stilton then walked out of the ring and pulled out two more kendo sticks from the cart. Stilton then ran back in, and wedged the 2x4s in a 6 sided cross position. Stilton then rampaged at the other contestants, sans Chris, Skipper and Fry. Stilton pushed K'nuckles into the corner with the wedged sticks. The candle-head super heavyweight then pushed Ernie to the other corner at the other side of the ring. Stilton then threw Ernie, and Ernie and K'nuckles collided, causing the sticks to break on K'nuckles' back.

"Ouch! My god!" Johnny cried.

"Right into the 2x4s!" Mike mentioned.

Stilton walked out of the ring and walked over to a ladder, and brought it up and into the ring. Stilton carried the ladder and set it up above the title. Stilton climbed and climbed way up to the World Undisputed championship title. However, Skipper was able to get up. The penguin then began to shake Stilton off the ladder. This succeeded, and the giant fell from the ladder, only to land on the mat. Fry came back in and hit Skipper with a kick to the gut. Fry then pulled Skipper into DDT position, and performed the Twist to the Future (Twist of Fate). But what Fry didn't see coming, is when he turned around, K'nuckles was there. K'nuckles kicked Fry, and then caught him off guard with a devastating Pirate Stunner. Fry laid on the ground as K'nuckles climbed up the ladder. Chris came in with another ladder, and laid it next to the set up ladder, facing the opposite direction of where K'nuckles is facing. Chris then ran up the slanted ladder, and hit K'nuckles with a hard punch. K'nuckles struggled to keep going, but Chris got into position, and the two landed on the mat, with Chris completing the RKO on K'nuckles. But somehow, Peter Griffin, Chris's opponent, slid into the ring.

"Wait, what's this?" Johnny questioned Peter's appearance.

"Peter!" Mike cried.

Peter lifted Chris up, and readied for the Attitude Adjustment. Peter threw Chris down, and completed the finisher.

"Attitude Adjustment!" Mike yelled.

"That oughta stop Chris!" Johnny mentioned.

As Chris was on the mat, and while Peter left the ring, Stilton ran back to the ladder and started climbing up. Stilton made it to the top of the ladder, and reached for the title. Stilton clutched onto the title.

"I think he's got it!" Mike said.

Stilton then ripped the title off the cord, gaining him the win.

"He did it!" Johnny cheered.

"He's the new World Undisputed champion!" Coland rejoiced.

Stilton's theme song, "Shout At The Devil", began playing once again as Stilton looked at the title in excitement.

"**Here's your winner, and the **_**new**_** World Undisputed championship, Stilton!**"

"I can't believe the candlelit meathead won a big title!" Johnny mentioned.

"I can't believe it either, Lew." Mike told Johnny. "Well, that's about it for TWE Superstars! See ya later, with Raw next week!"

As Stilton left the ring, carrying the World Undisputed title over his shoulder, the TWE Superstars logo appeared at the left bottom corner. The show then faded out.

**Eddy def. Boogey (Singles match)**

**Karne def. Ned Flanders (Singles match; wins title)**

**Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward and Krabs def. Karne (4-on-1 handicap match)**

**Stilton def. Chris, K'nuckles, Skipper, Ernie and Fry (Extreme Rules ladder match; wins title)**

**Sorry it took so long. Smackdown vs. Raw 2008 really delayed me, along with a bit other things, like school.**

**Week 2 has been finished!**

**Up next, we got another exciting, and actually fixed up, night of Raw! See ya there!**


	10. Raw EP3

**Toonville Wrestling Entertainment**

**TWE Episode 10: Raw Week 2**

**10 chapter milestone!**

**The following episode will contain some violence and a touch of swearing. Do not try this at home. You could break something or die.**

**The timeline has changed, the future Wrestlemania will now be Wrestlemania XXVI (26). Are you happy?**

**I do not own the WWE. I own the TWE.**

The intro for Raw plays with the theme song, "Burn It To The Ground", which is heard in the background. After the end of the Raw intro, firey red pyro fired onto the stage, and fired back up into the ceiling lights. More of the pyro blew up down at the stage, as the audience cheered their loudest. "Burn It To The Ground" continued to play as the HD graphic appeared, and then disappeared.

"Another week, another night of Monday Night Raw!" Mike Coland said. "Greetings! I'm Mike Coland and here's my partner in commentating, Johnny "The Prince" Lewbert!"

"Thank you, Mike." Johnny Lewbert told Coland. "We got a great night here in Kansas City, the home to the future Royal Rumble pay-per-view, live next Sunday!"

"And speaking of which, we got some matches set for the Royal Rumble." Mike Coland announced.

A graphic of the Homer vs. Bender Street Fight match appeared with the theme song to the Royal Rumble, "Hero" by Skillet, playing.

"Homer and Bender face off in a Street Fight, where weapons can be used to destroy each other!" Johnny mentioned.

"And either Homer will retain his Smackdown title, or Bender will win it!" Mike added. "Also coming in the Royal Rumble, Spongebob will fight for his United States title against the Rated R Superstar, Roger Smith!"

The graphic for the US title match then appeared next.

"Roger will either spear his way to victory, or Spongebob will retain with a stunning victory!" Lewbert mentioned, as one of those things might happen.

The graphic for the ECW title match with Mung and Eddy.

"Plus, for ECW, Mung will take on the Money Maker, and leader of EWO, Eddy, for the ECW title!" Coland announced. "Only one will walk away with the title, whether it be Mung retaining, or Eddy winning!"

Next, the graphic with Joe and Quagmire, also known as D-Generation X, facing Skipper and Private for the TWE tag team titles appeared.

"For the TWE tag team titles, DX will go up against Skipper and Private!" Johnny Lewbert announced. "One team will win, one will definitely not win!"

The new graphic with Patrick facing off against Skulker (from Danny Phantom, remember?) for the World Heavyweight Championship appeared.

"And just added, Patrick will face Skulker for the World Heavyweight Championship!" Mike Coland revealed. "Patrick might retain at the Royal Rumble, but Skulker might ruin that plan!"

And last, the TWE championship match graphic with Peter and Chris appeared.

"Finally, the TWE championship match will put Peter Griffin against Chris Griffin!" Johnny added. "The TWE title will be vacant no more after one wins!"

The graphic faded out and the ring was shown. WWE superstar John Cena's theme song, "My Time Is Now", played and the audience erupted into large, loud cheered. Peter Griffin came out in his orange "You Can't See Me" t-shirt and cap ensemble. Peter began to walk down the ramp, but took a few steps back, saluted to the fans, and then ran down the entrance ramp as fast as he could. He slid into the ring, and then held his arms up high.

"**Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Peter Griffin!**"

Peter Griffin got a microphone from out of nowhere.

"Hello there, everybody in Kansas City!" Peter Griffin cheered. The audience rooted loud. "Ya know, all of you and hundreds more of fans were surprised by my appearance on Superstars, but enough about me. I came out here to tell you that… the TWE championship title match needs a special stipulation. So, I've decided to create a small Pick Your Poison challenge! Chris goes first, up against an opponent of my choosing, and I fight his pick next! Any superstar in Raw, Smackdown or ECW is available to choose as the poison! Then, when me and Chris face off in the main event, only one will win the chance to choose the match stipulation for the match at the Royal Rumble! That means, if _I_ win the match, I will pick one of the most brutal match types there is."

The audience cheered much louder and then chanted "Peter".

"My Time Is Now" played once again as Peter left the ring and walked up the entrance ramp.

"Well, what will mean for the future of the Royal Rumble, John?" Mike Coland asked Johnny Lewbert.

"I don't know, but Peter said that if he wins the main event, he will pick one of the most brutal matches there is!" Johnny replied. "It might be a ladder match or a tables match or maybe even a stretcher match!"

"Or it might be Extreme Rules!" Mike Coland mentioned.

"Yeah, that!" Johnny said. "Maybe that!"

Squidward was then shown walking the hallway down to the stage as the Raw theme song played.

"Coming up, it's a singles match, and Squidward's gonna face off against the world's biggest athlete in the TWE, Owen Jacklin!" Mike Coland announced. "It will happen next on Raw!"

_**Cue break**_

_**End break**_

The ring was then shown after the break. The audience was awaiting the next entrance.

"It's A New Day" then started playing. Squidward then came out as the bell rang.

"**The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Approaching the ring, from Bikini Bottom, Squidward Tentacles!**"

Squidward continued to walk down the entrance ramp, with a neutral expression. Squidward then walked up the gray, yet painful to crash into, steps, usually used in hardcore matches. Squidward then walked under the top rope and over the second and bottom ropes, into the ring.

As Squidward stood in the ring, lights fell from the roof, surrounding the ring in yellow sparkly fireworks.

"Crank it Up" then started playing as TWE's biggest athlete walked down the entrance ramp.

"**And his opponent, from Vancouver, Canada, TWE's biggest athlete, Owen Jacklin!**"

Owen then continued to stomp down the entrance ramp, cracking his knuckles. He then walked up the steel steps and climbed over the top rope. Owen and Squidward stood at opposite sides of the ring. The referee rang the bell, and the match started.

"Last time on Raw, Owen lost to Zoidberg after Zoidberg got the strength to chokeslam Owen in the middle of the ring." Mike Coland mentioned. "And afterwards, Goldblaster attacked Zoidberg, putting himself in the Royal Rumble. However, Goldblaster must earn that spot in a qualifying matchup later tonight."

While Mike Coland talked, Owen got the first hit, by punching Squidward back. Owen threw Squidward into the turnbuckle. Owen then threw Squidward over his shoulder. Squidward fled up, and crashed hard onto the mat. Owen went for the pin afterwards.

1! 2! …Squidward kicked out at two.

"Close, but that didn't do the trick." Johnny Lewbert said.

Squidward got up at the same time Owen did. Owen pushed Squidward into the rope. The super-heavyweight unleashed a hard punch to Squidward's chest, nearly knocking the pale blue squid onto his knees. Owen then kicked Squidward square across the face, and then pushed him towards the direction of the ropes. The referee began a rope break count, as of match rules.

1! 2! 3! 4!

The huge superstar stopped, and was warned by the referee that he could get disqualified if he did a maneuver like that for too long. Squidward got back up, and tried to sneak up on Owen. However, Owen saw that coming, and went for another hard punch, but Squidward ran into the ropes and slid under the gigantic athlete. Owen was confused of where Squidward was at this time. Squidward snuck up behind Owen, and jumped up, holding on for The Bikini Bottom Dream (Cobra clutch). This caught Owen off guard, but TWE's strongest athlete prevailed by shaking the squid off his back. Owen then went for a pin.

1! 2! …Squidward kicked out at two and a half.

Squidward and Owen got up, and went at each other again. Owen hit a clothesline on Squidward. Owen walked over to Squidward, who struggled to get up. Owen picked him up and raised him up in the air, in a military press position. Owen then walked over to the ropes, and threw Squidward out of the ring. Squidward landed chest first onto the concrete. The audience cheered as Owen taunted Squidward.

1!

Squidward staggered on the outside. He tried to get up on his feet, but continued to struggle.

2!

Squidward tried again, but failed once again. Owen decided to walk over the top rope, to the outside, causing the referee to restart the 10 count.

1!

Owen picked Squidward up, and lifted him up in a spinebuster position. Owen then ran Squidward back-first into a ring post. Squidward fell back down.

2!

Owen picked Squidward up once again, and then whipped him into the steel steps. The steps were knocked out of place as Squidward ran into it.

3!

The giant blonde Owen walked over to Squidward, who was in pain. The squid's spine nearly broke on the ring post, and when he was thrown into the metal steps.

4!

Owen picked the groggy Squidward up, and then threw him back into the ring, following Squidward in. Owen then went for the pin.

1! 2! …Squidward was able to kick out.

"What?" Johnny Lewbert cried. "How could he kick out of that?"

As Squidward got up, Owen raised his arm, signaling that the chokeslam will happen. Owen went for the chokeslam, but, however, Squidward saw it coming and got behind Owen. Squidward got Owen in The Bikini Bottom Dream, followed by Dream Street. Squidward prevailed at last, and went for the pin.

1! 2! 3!

"Wow! It's over!" Mike Coland mentioned as the bell rang, signaling the end of the match.

"It's A New Day" played once again as the referee raised Squidward's arm, as Squidward was victorious.

"**Here's your winner, Squidward Tentacles!**"

"Another loss by Owen, who was going to rock Squidward, but in some way, Squidward won with a brutal Dream Street to end it all!" Johnny Lewbert said as the highlight showing Owen's Chokeslam countered into Squidward's Dream Street followed by the pin was replayed.

"And what a big win!" Mike Coland added.

The main event card for tonight's Raw, including Peter Griffin and Chris Griffin. "Tonight" is on the card.

"Well, Peter Griffin announced that tonight's main event will be him going up against Chris Griffin!" Johnny Lewbert announced. "The winner will be the one who picks the match stipulaton!"

"And before the main event, Peter and Chris will face their opponents tonight, in their Pick Your Poison matches!" Mike Coland added.

_**Cue break**_

_**End break**_

Goldblaster's theme song, "Gold Lust" played in the arena. The gold savior arrived on stage, as yellow fireworks blasted out in a pattern at the sides of the ring.

"**The following is a Royal Rumble qualifying match! Approaching the ring, from Hollywood, California, Goldblaster!**"

Goldblaster walked all the way down the entrance ramp.

"We mentioned this qualifying match earlier when Owen faced Squidward, in which Squidward won." Mike Coland mentioned.

The Bizarre Hero slowly walked up the steel steps, and went into the ring. As Goldblaster stood in the ring, the audience awaited the opponent.

Lance Cade's WWE theme song started as Spike ran down the entrance ramp in a blink of an eye.

"**And his opponent, from New York, the Green Flash, Spike!"**

Spike slid into the ring, right under the ropes, and flipped up on his feet. He then climbed the turnbuckle and posed for the crowd. He got down afterwards. The referee called for the starting bell to ring, which it did afterwards.

Spike got the first lead in this match, having kicked Goldblaster out of place. Goldblaster then kicked Spike back. Just then, Spike began unleashing a large amount of punches. The ref started counting, as Goldblaster was holding the ropes.

1! 2! 3! 4!

"_Nearly_ a disqualification." Mike Coland mentioned.

Spike stopped punching Goldblaster and was yelled at by the referee. Goldblaster got back up and he and the Green Flash tied up. The Bizarre Hero then threw Spike into the ropes, causing the ring ropes to bounce Spike back. Goldblaster tried to throw Spike over his shoulder, but Spike kicked him up in the face.

"Oh!" Johnny Lewbert flinched. "That's gotta hurt.

Spike caught Goldblaster from behind, and did a reverse DDT on him. Spike then went for the cover.

1! 2! …Goldblaster powered out.

Goldblaster and Spike both got up, and pummeled at each other. Goldblaster caught Spike, and then threw him over the top rope.

"Whoa!" Both commentators yelped.

"That's what might happen at the Royal Rumble, if both superstars actually make it to the Royal Rumble match." Mike Coland added.

Spike hit the hard floor with a crash. Goldblaster looked down at the Green Flash, who was struggling to get up on the concrete floor.

1!

Goldblaster yelled down at Spike, saying that he's (**Goldblaster**) moving on to the Royal Rumble. This got Spike angry. Spike ran into the ring, and started pummeling Goldblaster into a corner. Spike stepped back, and clotheslined Goldblaster in the corner. Spike jumped up the turnbuckle and jumped off while Goldblaster had his back turned. Spike then pulled off Green As Can Be (Jump off the turnbuckle, catching the opponent in a reverse tornado DDT), his finishing move. He then went for a pin.

1! 2! 3!

The bell rang and Spike's theme music continued playing.

"**Here is your winner, Spike!**"

"Well, Goldblaster's chances of going to the Royal Rumble match are slim now." Johnny Lewbert.

"And Spike had qualified for the Royal Rumble!" Mike Coland announced as the highlight of Spike pulling off his finishing move on Goldblaster played. "Which means he can get a number and go in for the chance!"

Peter was then shown walking down to the stage as "Burn It To The Ground" began playing.

"Up next is a match between Peter and a superstar of Chris's pick!" Johnny Lewbert announced. "I wonder who will be Peter's poison?"

"Could it be Duncan or Mr. Krabs, or Spongebob?" Mike Coland questioned. "That will be revealed next!"

_**Cue break**_

_**End break**_

WWE superstar John Cena's theme song, "My Time Is Now", played and the audience erupted into large, loud cheers. Peter Griffin came out in his orange "You Can't See Me" t-shirt and cap ensemble. Peter began to walk down the ramp, but took a few steps back, saluted to the fans, and then ran down the entrance ramp as fast as he could as the bell rang.

"**The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Approaching the ring, from Quahog, Rhode Island, Peter Griffin!**"

"This is one half of the Pick Your Poison challenges!" Mike Coland mentioned.

Peter Griffin slid into the ring, and then held his arms up high. Peter waited for Chris's pick, which would face Peter right now.

Blue fireworks fired from the stage as "Break The Walls Down" played.

"Whoa!" Johnny Lewbert cried. "This can only mean one thing…"

Homer Simpson, revealed to be Peter's poison, walked out on stage with the Smackdown Championship over his shoulder.

"**And his opponent, from Springfield, he is the Smackdown champion, Y2H, Homer Simpson!**"

"Homer defended his title against Roger and Bender last Smackdown, and, in a couple of weeks, will fight Bender in a Street Fight for the Smackdown championship." Mike Coland mentioned.

Homer walked down the entrance ramp, still with his title over his shoulder. He then walked up the steel steps and walked through the ring ropes. Homer raised his championship title up in the air. Homer then put the title away and stood in the ring, looking at Peter. The bell rang and the match started.

Homer and Peter ran at each other. Homer went for a clothesline, but missed. Homer and Peter both sprung into then away from the ropes. Peter knocked down the Smackdown champion with a clothesline. Peter then kicked the superstar on the mat in the head, followed by a leg drop on Homer's head. Peter then went for the pin.

1! …Homer kicked out.

Homer got up at the same time as Peter. Homer pummeled Peter into a corner, and, afterwards, attempted to whip Peter to the other side of the ring, but Peter reversed it and threw Homer into the other corner. Peter clotheslined Homer in the corner. Homer walked away from the turnbuckle in pain, while Peter climbed the turnbuckle. Peter jumped, hitting a leg drop to the head, which knocked the Smackdown champion onto the mat once again. Peter then went for another pin.

1! 2! …Homer kicked out at two and a half this time.

Homer rolled onto his chest, and got up. Peter got up after, and clotheslined Homer from behind. Homer turned around and tied up with Peter. Peter kicked Homer in the gut, and nailed a punch to the head on him. Homer turned back around and did an arm drag on Peter. Peter got up and tackled Homer down. Peter then walked out onto the apron and climbed up the turnbuckle once again. Peter then jumped for the Word Life Drop (Elbow drop, with theatrics). Peter got up and then raised his arm in the air as he walked over next to Homer's head. Peter looked down at Homer, and gave him the "You Can't See Me" taunt. Peter then ran and bounced off the ropes at the side of him, brushed his shoulder, and unleashed the Five-Knuckle Shuffle.

"There we go!" Johnny Lewbert cheered. "The Five-Knuckle Shuffle!"

Peter then went for a pin.

1! 2! …Homer again kicked out at two and a half.

Homer and Peter both got up again. Peter ran at Homer, who tripped him with a drop toe hold. Homer clutched Peter's legs in the boston crab position, going for the Walls of Homer. Homer tried to turn Peter over, but Peter kicked Homer away. Peter then slipped Homer up in the standing fireman's carry, attempting the Attitude Adjustment. Homer slipped out of that one, and pushed Peter into the ropes. Homer then tackled Peter through the ropes, and the two superstars both fell onto the concrete. Both struggled to get up. The referee started to count.

1!

Homer tried to get up, but fell back down. Peter got on his knees.

2!

Peter got on one foot and one knee.

3!

Peter got on both of his feet and slid into the ring before 4.

4!

Homer struggled onto his knees. He then got one foot up on the concrete.

5!

Homer got back on his feet and slid back into the ring. Homer nailed Peter with a running DDT. Homer then got Peter in a perfected armbar on the ground. Peter staggered, and tried to break the armbar and free himself. The referee asked Peter if he submits, and Peter said no. Peter then punched Homer's arm, and turned the tables on him, by picking him up and whacking him in the head with a hard punch. Peter then went for a pin.

1! 2! …Homer rolled Peter up before three.

1! 2! …Peter kicked out at two and a half.

Peter got up and kicked Homer into a turnbuckle. Peter then lifted Homer up on the top rope, and went for a superplex, but Homer pushed Peter off the turnbuckle and went for a elbow drop, but Peter moved out of the way, and out of the ring, causing Homer's elbow to crash into the mat.

"This match is going back and forth!" Mike Coland mentioned. "It's like a train wreck!"

1!

Peter had to take a breather before entering the ring. Homer ran out of the ring, resetting the 10 count.

1!

Homer pushed Peter near a ring post, but Peter threw Homer arm-first into the post.

"Ouch!" Johnny Lewbert winced. "Right into the ring post!"

2!

Peter brutally threw Homer into the steel steps, knocking it out of place, which didn't cause a disqualification, as rules say. Homer laid near the Spanish announce table.

3!

Peter picked Homer up, and bashed his head into the table, causing Homer to bleed from the skull.

"Oh my!" Mike Coland cried. "He's gonna need stitches for sure!"

4!

Peter threw Homer in and followed him into the ring, putting the 10 count to a halt. Peter pinned Homer, shoulders down.

1! 2! …Homer kicked out somehow at two and a half.

Peter picked Homer up, and draped him over his shoulders. Peter performed the Attitude Adjustment, followed by a pin.

1! 2! 3!

The match finally ended as the bell rang, and Peter's theme music began playing again. The referee raised Peter's arm to show the winner.

"**Here's your winner, Peter Griffin!**"

"This match was totally going back and forth!" Johnny Lewbert said as the highlight of Peter performing the Attitude Adjustment on Homer played. "There was a crimson mask near the end of the match, in which, in short, Homer was busted open!"

The highlight of Peter bashing Homer head first, into the announcer table, was then shown.

"The whole match made Peter's day, but will the picked opponent for Chris Griffin defeat him?" Mike Coland asked. "Find out next!"

_**Cue break**_

_**End break**_

"Voices" by Rev Theory played as Chris Griffin walked on stage while the bell rang.

"**The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Approaching the ring, from Quahog, Rhode Island, Chris Griffin!**"

"This is Chris's pick your poison match." Mike Coland announced. "And the opponent chosen for Chris will be picked by Peter Griffin."

Chris walked all the way down the entrance ramp. He then walked up the steel steps, and walked through the ropes. However, Peter Griffin arrived unannounced.

"Alright, alright, before I reveal your opponent, I just have to say that you will never beat me." Peter Griffin said. "Now, prepare to get crushed by the almighty World Heavyweight Champion!"

"It's A New Day" played as Patrick Star arrived on stage, with the World Heavyweight title around his waist. Peter walked off screen.

"**And his opponent, from Bikini Bottom, he is the World Heavyweight champion, Patrick Star!**"

Patrick walked down the entrance ramp, tapping the gold plate of the World Heavyweight belt.

"This was an unexpected pick!" Johnny Lewbert mentioned. "Almost as unexpected as Homer being Peter's poison!"

"And Homer lost to Peter!" Mike Coland added.

Patrick jumped up to the apron and walked through the ropes. Patrick then walked to a corner as the bell rang again, signaling the start of the match.

Chris ran at Patrick, who kicked him in the face. Chris stumbled back, and Patrick picked him off the ground, nailing him with a sidewalk slam. Patrick, however, held on to the legs afterwards, to toss Chris into a turnbuckle. Patrick then bashed Chris's head into the padding of the turnbuckle, and then threw him into the ropes. Chris nailed Patrick with a neckbreaker. Chris then went for a pin.

1! 2! …Patrick kicked out at two and a half.

Chris and Patrick both got up on the mat. Patrick threw Chris into the turnbuckle. Patrick tried to lift Chris up to the top rope, but Chris kicked him away and continued the combo with a clothesline. Patrick got up, but Chris began wrenching his arm. The Viper then elbowed the champ's arm. Patrick held his arm in pain. Chris grabbed Patrick from behind, but Patrick ducked, and rolled Chris up with a front schoolboy pin.

1! 2! …Chris kicked out at two and a half.

Patrick got angry, and got up before Chris did. As Chris got up, Patrick grabbed him by the head, and threw him over the top rope.

"Whoa!" Mike Coland flinched.

Chris Griffin landed hard on the concrete, and Patrick jumped over, landing on Chris. This officially began the 10 count.

1!

Patrick got up and pulled the cover of the announce table off, then pulled out the two speakers, and picked Chris up.

2!

Patrick got in position for a powerbomb, but Chris reversed it and threw Patrick over, causing Patrick to crash through the table.

"Oh my god!" Johnny Lewbert cried. "The announce table just broke!"

3!

Chris then ran into the ring, leaving Patrick outside.

4!

Patrick attempted to get up on his feet. He tried and tried, but couldn't get up before 5.

5!

Patrick tried again, and got on his feet. Patrick got up on the apron, but Chris tackled Patrick off, knocking him into the barricade, face-first. This had reset the 10 count. Patrick held his head, and ran back into the ring, ending the 10 count before it started. Chris swept Patrick off onto the mat. Chris then turned Patrick around and put him in a perfectly executed ankle lock. Chris painfully clutched the ankle with a menacing hold. Patrick tried not to tap out, and grabbed the ropes. The referee saw Patrick holding the ropes, and began counting up to 5.

1! 2! 3! 4! …Chris let go.

Patrick clutched his ankle. Chris stomped on Patrick's ankle, then the other. He then stomped the arms. Chris stepped back and then knee dropped on Patrick's face. Patrick felt a large amount of pain coming from his head, as Chris Griffin, the Viper, pounded the mat, ready to recoil, and go for the RKO. Patrick got up, and Chris struck with the RKO. Chris then went for a pin.

1! 2! 3!

Chris got up as the bell rang, followed by "Voices" playing again. The referee raised Chris Griffin's arm to show the winner.

"**Here's your winner, Chris Griffin!**"

"The poison that was Patrick Star was not enough to take Chris to the limits of destruction!" Mike Coland mentioned.

"You got that right, Coland!" Johnny Lewbert said as the highlight of Chris's RKO was seen on screen. "But still, we have the main event: Peter vs. Chris!"

The main event graphic for tonight was seen with Peter and Chris.

"Will the Viper take the victory, or will Peter make him have an attitude adjustment?" Mike Coland asked.

_**Cue break**_

_**End break**_

Mr. Krabs was seen walking down the entrance ramp to his version of WWE superstar Mr. Kennedy's theme song. Phineas, Finn, Duncan, Ernie, Brian and Squilliam were already in the ring as the bell rang.

"**The following is a 10-man over the top rope Battle Royal! Approaching the ring, from Bikini Bottom, Mr. Krabs!**"

"This is a little Royal Rumble sneak peek!" Mike Coland mentioned.

"Well, it could be if all these superstars participate!" Johnny Lewbert added.

Mr. Krabs walked through the ropes, just when Zoidberg arrived to WWE superstar Finlay's entrance music.

"**Next, residing in New New York, Zoidberg!**"

"The man-crab who loves to fight, Zoidberg, is in this one!" Mike Coland said.

Zoidberg walked up the steel steps and then walked through the ropes.

"To Be Loved" by Papa Roach played as Stewie zipped down the entrance ramp.

"**From Quahog, Rhode Island, he is one half of the Rhode Island Machine Guns, Stewie Griffin!**"

"Looks like both of the Machine Guns are in this battle royal!" Johnny Lewbert said.

Stewie slid into the ring.

"Somebody's Gonna Get It", WWE's own Mark Henry's theme song, started playing as Cleveland walked on stage.

"**And now, from Quahog, Rhode Island, now residing in Virginia, Cleveland Brown!**"

Cleveland Brown walked down the entrance ramp, and lifted himself up to the apron. He then walked through the ropes. The bell rang, and everybody started fighting around the ring. Ernie attacked the Machine Guns, Brian and Stewie, and tried to throw both of them out at the same time. That failed, though. Cleveland attacked Ernie with some punches while Brian and Stewie attacked Finn and Squilliam respectively with some dropkicks. Zoidberg attacked Mr. Krabs with a DDT. Squilliam kicked Stewie, and slammed him to the ground. Ernie chopped Cleveland many times in the corner as Finn nearly threw Brian over the top rope. Phineas ambushed Stewie as well. Zoidberg and Mr. Krabs punched and kicked each other, and then Mr. Krabs threw Zoidberg into the ring post. Duncan and Phineas both ambushed the Rhode Island Machine Guns by piledriving them to the mat. Cleveland did a bodyslam on Ernie, and then threw Zoidberg into Mr. Krabs, knocking them both into a turnbuckle. Cleveland then lifted both on the top rope, and went for a superplex, but Zoidberg and Mr. Krabs reversed it with a superplex of their own, which doubled the power of the landing. Squilliam, however, threw Zoidberg over the top rope, eliminating him unexpectedly.

**Eliminated: Zoidberg**

Mr. Krabs attacked Squilliam and then put him in an armbar. Cleveland went at Ernie again, who got him in the chokeslam position. Ernie lifted him up, and then brought him down on the turnbuckle near them. Finn snuck up behind Ernie, and nailed a dropkick on him. Ernie went crashing over the top rope, and onto the concrete floor.

**Eliminated: Ernie**

Cleveland caught Finn, and tried to throw him over the top rope, but Finn held onto the ropes before he went over. Finn kicked Cleveland back, and tried to throw him out. Cleveland again caught Finn, and then threw him over the top rope. Luckily, Finn didn't touch the floor, as he held onto the ropes. Cleveland started kicking Finn's hands, but Finn slipped under the ropes and tripped Cleveland, causing him to go over the top rope, but hang on, unfortunately. Finn got back in the ring, and went after Squilliam instead. Squilliam, however, nailed Finn with an unexpected bicycle kick, Finn went groggy against the ropes, and Squilliam unleashed another bicycle kick, knocking Finn over the top rope and onto the floor.

**Eliminated: Finn**

Squilliam went after Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs, however, sees Squilliam coming, and throws him into Duncan, who was groggy at the ropes. Duncan went over the top rope, but got up on the apron. Brian and Stewie went after Phineas, and double teamed him with a two man DDT maneuver. Their advantage was short-lived, however, as Cleveland threw both of them over the top rope. Brian hung on, but unfortunately, Stewie landed on the floor.

**Eliminated: Stewie**

Now 6 were left: Phineas, Brian, Cleveland, Duncan, Mr. Krabs and Squilliam. Mr. Krabs cornered Squilliam, and landed a perfectly executed Krabby Cutter on him. Mr. Krabs then threw Squilliam over the top rope. Squilliam somehow hung on, as Duncan ran at Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs caught Duncan off guard, however, when Krabs flipped Duncan over the top rope and onto the floor.

**Eliminated: Duncan**

Down to 5, Mr. Krabs pummeled Squilliam down to the count. Meanwhile, Brian went back into the ring as Phineas attacked him from out of nowhere with the Skull Crushing Finale. Mr. Krabs then threw Squilliam back in the ring, and then threw him into Phineas and Brian. Brian and Squilliam both went over the top rope, but only Squilliam hung on as Brian fell to the hard, cold floor.

**Eliminated: Brian**

The final 4, Mr. Krabs, Cleveland, Phineas and Squilliam all pummeled on each other. Mr. Krabs went after Squilliam, while Cleveland threw Phineas around. Mr. Krabs and Squilliam were near the ropes, but however, Mr. Krabs clotheslined Squilliam over the top rope, also flipping over the ropes. Squilliam landed on the floor, but Mr. Krabs hung on.

**Eliminated: Squilliam**

In the final 3, Mr. Krabs went back into the ring, and threw out Phineas over the top rope in a flash. Phineas couldn't grab onto the ropes, and was eliminated.

**Eliminated: Phineas**

Mr. Krabs and Cleveland, the final 2, were left in the ring as Squilliam and Phineas pummeled at each other outside, despite both being eliminated. Mr. Krabs and Cleveland went at each other in punches, and Mr. Krabs threw Cleveland into a ring post. Mr. Krabs then lifted Cleveland up, and tried to eliminate him. Cleveland, however, threw Mr. Krabs over, but Mr. Krabs held onto the ropes, and re-entered the ring, going under the ropes. Cleveland caught Mr. Krabs off guard, and attempted to perform The World's Strongest Slam, but Mr. Krabs reversed it and threw Cleveland over the top rope, and onto the floor.

**Eliminated: Cleveland**

The bell rang and Mr. Krabs's theme song started playing again.

"**Here's your winner, Mr. Krabs!**"

"Mr. Krabs is victorious in the battle royal!" Mike Coland mentioned.

"This is turning out to be an outstanding Raw!" Johnny Lewbert mentioned. "You won't see this on Smackdown or ECW!"

Peter Griffin was then seen walking down a hallway as "Burn It To The Ground" played again.

"Well, the main event is coming up next: Who will come out on top and pick the match stipulation?" Mike Coland asked.

"The answers will be revealed next on Raw!" Johnny Lewbert announced.

_**Cue break**_

**ECW Commercial**

_Next time on ECW…_

Mung was shown with the ECW title.

_A few weeks away from the Royal Rumble, Mung Daal will face off against Shnitzel, and his Royal Rumble opponent, Eddy, in a extreme rules triple threat match!_

Shnitzel and then Eddy were shown.

_Who will be the winner! Find out on ECW, tomorrow on SyFy!_

**End commercial**

_**End break**_

WWE superstar John Cena's theme song, "My Time Is Now", played and the audience erupted into large, loud cheers. Peter Griffin came out in his orange "You Can't See Me" t-shirt and cap ensemble. Peter began to walk down the ramp, but took a few steps back, saluted to the fans, and then ran down the entrance ramp as fast as he could as the bell rang.

"**The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Approaching the ring, from Quahog, Rhode Island, Peter Griffin!**"

"This is the main event of tonight's show!" Mike Coland said.

Peter Griffin slid into the ring, and then held his arms up high.

"Voices" by Rev Theory played as Chris Griffin walked on stage.

"**And his opponent, from Quahog, Rhode Island, Chris Griffin!**"

Chris walked all the way down the entrance ramp. He then walked up the steel steps, and walked through the ropes.

Peter threw the hat off and readied in the corner. The bell rang, and the match began.

Peter dashed at Chris, who threw him over in a notorious arm drag. Peter got up fast, and went for a clothesline, which Chris ducked under and dropkicked Peter from behind. Peter tied up with Chris, and he threw Chris into the turnbuckle. Peter then clotheslined Chris. Chris stepped back, and Peter whipped him into another turnbuckle. Peter dropkicked Chris, and then clotheslined him again. Chris fell over near the turnbuckle, leaving Peter to pin him.

1! 2! …Chris kicked out a bit after the two count.

Peter rolled out of the way as Chris got up. Chris ran at Peter, going for a clothesline, when Peter caught Chris's arm and caught him in an armbar, which transitioned to a crossface. Chris, after a couple of moments of struggling, broke from the crossface, and got back up before Peter did. Chris ran at Peter, who kicked Chris in the gut. Peter then ran into the ropes, bounced back, and landed Chris's head into the mat with a running DDT. Peter went for a pin, but Chris rolled Peter up with a schoolboy pin.

1! 2! …Peter kicked out at two and a half.

Peter and Chris both got up, but Chris caught Peter and went for a huge inverted headlock backbreaker, but Peter broke free and threw Chris over the top rope. Chris, however, slid back in before 1. Chris then threw Peter into a turnbuckle. Peter got away from the turnbuckle, and caught Chris off guard with another running DDT. Peter then climbed the turnbuckle, and nearly knocked Chris unconscious with a Word Life elbow drop. Peter then got up and gave the "You Can't See Me" taunt to Chris before springing back from the ropes, and then nailing a devastating Five-Knuckle Shuffle. Peter then picked Chris up, and then lifted him up for the Attitude Adjustment. However, Peter saw Homer Simpson walking down the entrance ramp. Peter dropped Chris on the mat and looked at Homer. However, when Peter and the referee weren't looking (Peter because he was looking at Homer, and the referee was arguing with Chris), Mr. Krabs ran out of the crowd and into the ring, whacking the future TWE champ on the back with a steel chair. However, Peter saw Chris running at him, and picked him up, then brought him down with an Attitude Adjustment. Peter then went for a pin as Mr. Krabs left the ring. The referee saw the pin and counted.

1! 2! 3!

The bell rang and the Doctor of Thuganomics, Peter Griffin got up with the victory. "My Time Is Now" played once again.  
"**Here's your winner, Peter Griffin!**"

"Despite a slight interference out of the ref's sight, Peter Griffin picks up the win." Mike Coland mentioned.

Peter Griffin picked up a microphone.

"Alright, fans. The moment you've been waiting for: My perfect victory!" Peter Griffin announced as the audience cheered loud. "The match type I am going to pick will be, again, one of the most brutal match types you have ever seen! The match type is…"

Homer ran into the ring, but was lifted up to the Attitude Adjustment hold by Peter Griffin. Rather unexpectedly, Patrick jumped out of the crowd with a table and a chair. Patrick dropped the chair, and set up the table, putting the folded chair on top. Peter then performed the Attitude Adjustment, throwing the Smackdown champion through the table and on the chair.

"Oh my god, what an amazing move!" Johnny Lewbert cried. "And right through the table and the chair!"

Peter grabbed the microphone again.

"Now," Peter said. "The match type will include those two weapons that Smackdown chump went through. That's right: It's a TLC match!"

After Peter's revealing of the match type, the audience cheered their loudest as Peter left the ring to his theme music.

"What a phenomenal Monday Night Raw!" Mike Coland mentioned. "This is Mike Coland saying see you later on a rather epic night of Raw!"

The show ended as Homer was seen, laying on the table as Mr. Krabs and Patrick brawled outside, with Patrick powerbombing Mr. Krabs through the unused announce table.

**Squidward Tentacles def. Owen Jacklin (Singles match)**

**Spike def. Goldblaster (Singles match; qualifies for Royal Rumble match)**

**Peter Griffin def. Smackdown champion Homer Simpson (Pick Your Poison match)**

**Chris Griffin def. World Heavyweight champion Patrick Star (Pick Your Poison match)**

**Mr. Krabs wins 10 Man Battle Royal**

**Peter Griffin def. Chris Griffin (Singles match for the choice of the match type)**

**TLC match type confirmed for TWE championship match at Royal Rumble**

**After a few weeks, Raw is finally done! Too bad I couldn't finish it faster; LittleBigPlanet, SvR2008 for the PS2, other stuff on the computer and some TV slowed me down.**

**Good night everybody!**

**Pages: Over 14! AWESOME!**


End file.
